PARTNER
by monggu kai
Summary: ...Semua yang menyangkut tentang diri mu itu urusan ku. Kau harus ingat! kau itu milikku….." KRISKAI...KRISKAI...KRISKAI... Chap 7 Update !
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**PARTNER**

Pair : KRISKAI

(Kris x Kai)

Rated : M

Gak suka pair nya ga usah dibaca !

WARNING : Cerita pasaran dan sangat absurd .

Alur datar, OOC, byak typo, garing dan membosankan ….

**ENJOY**

Aku sedang merenung di taman kampus ku. Malas sekali pulang walaupun sudah sore begini.

Pulang ?

Heh…aku tambah pusing kalau memikirkan pulang. Ini semua gara-gara Sehun!

Ingin sekali aku mencekik anak itu sekarang. Dia salah satu penyebab aku galau begini.

Ku lihat handphone ku berbunyi. Aku malas melihatnya karena aku sudah tau siapa yang menelpon ku. Sudah satu jam ini benda itu berbunyi terus-terusan dengan nomor yang sama. Biarkan saja….aku juga malas bicara dengan orang itu. Aku tidak peduli jika nanti dia marah atau akan menghajar ku. Karena aku juga bukan siapa-siapanya. Cih…aku muak melihat orang itu juga.

_KRISKAI_

Aku mendudukkan diri di depan Lay, si bartender di Beat Club ini. Aku menyebutkan Martini sebagai pesananku. Ku lihat dia ragu memberikannya. Sebenarnya kami saling mengenal karena aku dan Sehun langganan night club ini. Hanya saja aku tidak pernah memesan minuman sekeras martini. Jadi Lay sedikit khawatir sepertinya.

Aku meyakinkannya kalau aku bisa meminumnya. Apa salahnya sih? Aku sudah 21 tahun dan bukan seorang remaja lagi, yah..walau ku akui kelakuan ku memang masih seperti remaja labil. Dia memberikan Martini itu padaku. Sebenarnya aku ragu meminumnya. Tapi aku ingin sekali meminum minuman laknat itu.

Saat minuman itu hampir menyentuh bibir ku, ku lihat Sehun langsung menarik gelasku. Ish…apa-apaan sih cadel ini.

"Ternyata kau enak-enakan disini ya Jongin….." ucapnya gemas sambil mencubit kuat pipi ku.

Dasar brengsek….mengganggu kesenangan ku saja.

"Bukan urusan mu" jawab ku ketus

"Menjadi urusan ku sekarang, karena si Kris terus menerus menelpon ku karena dia terus mencari mu. Dia luar biasa panik saat ditelpon tadi"

Ck….sudah ku duga. Kris ini sudah keterlaluan sekali.

"Sehun ah..ini semua gara-gara kau. Kau lihat imbasnya sekarang kan? aku dan kau diteror si Kris gila itu"

Plakk….

Sehun memukul kepala ku sekarang. Lama-lama bicara dengan manusia albino ini bisa mati aku di pukulinya.

"Enak saja kau ! ini tidak akan terjadi kalau kau tak menggoda Kris hyung Kai…dan aku tidak akan terus menerus diancam olehnya"

"Haah….kok kau yang menyalahkan ku sih? siapa yang menyuruh manusia gila itu ke meja kita saat pesta Jessica ? dan siapa pula yang mengenalkannya untuk dijadikan sebagai teman kencan padaku ?"

Ku lihat Sehun terdiam oleh kata-kataku.

"Tapi kau kan seharusnya bisa memegang permainan mu dan sistem kencan mu? kenapa kau jadi bodoh begitu Kai?

Aku dan kau menderita sekarang karena sepupuku sendiri. Dia terus mengeluarkan ancaman padaku sore ini kau tahu?"

Dasar naga brengsek…!

Malam ini aku dan Sehun terus menyumpahi kata-kata buruk tentang manusia bernama Kris itu.

_KRISKAI_

Aku dan Sehun bersahabat sejak zaman SMA. Aku menganggapnya seperti saudaraku sendiri. Sebenarnya banyak yang meragukan hubungan kami hanya sebatas sahabat. Karena kami terlihat "luar biasa" mesra jika bersama kata orang-orang.

Orang-orang itu saja yang buta. Bagaimana aku dan Sehun disebut mesra, jika 70% hal yang kami lakukan adalah bertengkar satu sama lain. Tapi kami akan bosan kalau tidak saling bertengkar dan memaki. Aku dan Sehun itu seperti anak kembar. Sifat dan ketertarikan kami itu sama. Aku dan dia adalah _partner in crime_ sewaktu disokolah dulu. Kami juga sama-sama _bad boy_ jika sudah berhadapan dengan gadis-gadis cantik.

Intinya Sehun dan aku terlalu kompak menjalani hidup. Sampai-sampai bahagia dan senang ku juga akan berdampak pada Sehun dan sebaliknya, bahagia dan kesenangan Sehun juga akan berdampak padaku.

Lihat saja sekarang… aku dan si cadel sedang menghadapi masalah yang aku pun tidak tahu harus menyalahkan diriku atau menyalah kan Sehun. Aku bingung untuk mencari kambing hitam saat ini.

_KRISKAI_

Aku dan Sehun memang sama-sama populer dari sekolah sampai masa kuliah ini. Kami duo nakal yang populer diantara para yeoja dan namja muda. Tak heran kalau banyak orang yang ingin berkencan dengan kami. Tapi masalah lobi-melobi kencan, Sehun jagonya. Dia selalu pintar memilih teman kencan untuk kami berdua.

Karena aku dan Sehun adalah sahabat sehidup semati, entah kenapa pemikiran kami selalu terkonstruksi sama. Aku dan Sehun tidak suka terikat dalam ikatan yang namanya hubungan serius, semacam pacaran begitu.

Kami berdua lebih suka kencan singkat atau one night stand dengan orang-orang. Haram hukumnya untuk kami memiliki pacar, karena kami pikir itu sangat merepotkan. Jadi sebenarnya dari dulu aku belum pernah memiliki pacar. Tapi jangan salah…jam terbang ku dalam berkencan dengan gadis atau pria manis sudah sangat tinggi.

Aku ini penakluk kaum wanita kalau kalian ingin tahu. Sehun dan aku selalu mengincar orang-orang cantik sebagai teman kencan kami. Oh tidak….Sehun pernah juga memperkenalkan namja cantik padaku. Ada beberapa yang dikenalkannya. Tapi aku tidak sampai berhubungan badan dengan mereka. Kami hanya saling mencium dan meraba tubuh dan tidak lebih. Aku enggan saja berhubungan badan dengan namja. Entah lah aku tak tahu alasannya.

Sehun juga pernah menawarkan kencan dengan pria tampan dengan ku. Tapi aku menolaknya juga, ku katakan aku belum siap jadi pihak yang disiksa dibawah saat itu. Kami berdua terkenal _player_ yang nakal di kampus singkat ceritanya.

_KRISKAI_

Tapi aku mendapat batunya saat aku berkenalan dengan sepupu Sehun yang bernama Kris itu. Sebulan yang lalu Aku dan Sehun berkencan dengan _jung sisters_ yang cantik. Mereka adalah Jessica Jung dan Krystal jung. Dua bersaudara ini populer di kampus ku. Jadi aku dan Sehun menggoda mereka dan mengajak mereka kencan. Untuk have fun saja…

Mereka berdua gadis yang baik ternyata. Kami tidak sampai berhubungan jauh ke ranjang karena mereka lebih cocok kami jadikan sahabat.

Karena kami sangat akrab dengan Jung sisters itu, saat Jessica ulang tahun mereka mengundang ku dan Sehun.

Aku dan Sehun datang berdua waktu itu. Mata Sehun tidak lepas memelototi gadis-gadis seksi disana. Aku tidak terlalu antusias disana karena aku enggan saja "merusak" pesta sahabat kami itu. Aku agak segan harus bertingkah "nakal" saat itu. Jadi aku memaksa Sehun untuk duduk tenang dan menikmati suasana pesta di salah satu sudut meja.

Kami berdua tentu saja menjadi sorotan banyak orang saat itu. Tidak biasanya bocah bandel seperti kami bisa tenang tanpa wanita-wanita cantik di sekeliling kami. Tapi aku masa bodoh.

Ku lihat Jinri menghampiri Sehun dan mulai merayunya. Aku diam saja melihat aksi mereka. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Sehun memanggil seseorang ke meja kami. Dia bilang pria itu sepupunya. Jadi si Cadel itu mengajak pria itu bergabung ke meja kami.

Aku diam saja melihat Sehun mengundang orang-orang ke meja kami. Ku perhatikan Sehun sepertinya asyik bercanda dengan sepupunya. Aku belum pernah melihat sepupunya itu sebelumnya. Padahal aku dan Sehun lama berteman. Sehun mengenalkan sepupunya itu padaku dan juga Jinri. Dia bilang pria itu bernama Kris dan ia adalah seorang pengusaha muda dari Kanada.

Ku lihat Jinri mulai merayu Sehun dan sepertinya Sehun akan pergi cepat dari pesta ini karena dia mulai pamit pada sepupunya itu. Mengerti situasi, aku juga pamit pergi mengikuti Sehun. tapi si Sehun manusia albino itu malah menyuruh ku menemani sepupunya. Padahal mataku sudah menyiratkan tolakan pada Sehun. Tapi ia bilang lebih baik kami kencan saja malam itu di pesta ini , jadi kami tidak akan bosan menghabiskan malam disana.

_KRISKAI_

Pertemuan pertamaku dengan manusia es seperti Kris jujur saja tidaklah menyenangkan. Aku ini jujur saja pria manly. Tapi berhadapan dengan si Kris itu nyali ku sedikit ciut.

Aku juga tak tahu penyebab pastinya. Tapi tatapan mata pria itu sangat mengintimidasi. Aku sangat berpengalaman menggoda atau merayu orang lain untuk bersikap manis didepanku melalui sejuta pesonaku. Tapi si Kris ini tetap saja berwajah kaku saat aku dengan sangat canggung mengajaknya mengobrol. Bukan nya sok akrab, hanya ingin membuat saudara Sehun ini tidak kesepian di pesta.

Tapi yang ku dapat adalah tatapan intens mengerikan miliknya. Ia seperti ingin menelan ku bulat-bulat saat itu. Aku ngeri sendiri jadinya. Selama ini aku menganggap aku adalah panther lincah atau harimau liar untuk menunjukkan pesona lelaki ku. Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat si Kris itu mirip Singa buas untuk menunjukkan kegagahannya. Aku jadi iri sekaligus jengah melihat pria tipe Kris ini.

Percakapan ku dengan Kris malam itu hanya sebatas percakapan ringan orang yang baru kenal. Dasar Sehun bodoh…...yang seperti ini bukanlah tipe ku. lagi pula aku tak sudi jika aku harus jadi pihak yang bermanja-manja layaknya gadis di depan Kris. Cih…..menjijikkan sekali.

Kris ini juga tipe manusia dingin yang tidak banyak berekspresi kelihatannya. Jadi dia ku simpulkan adalah manusia yang buruk dalam menjalin komunikasi terhadap orang lain. Aku malas berkencan dengan jenis ini. Itu merepotkan juga.

_KRISKAI_

Dua hari setelah pesta itu, Sehun datang padaku sambil tersenyum mencurigakan. Dia bertanya apa yang sudah ku lakukan pada sepupunya itu. Tentu saja aku bingung dengan pertanyaannya. Tapi Sehun bilang sepertinya aku sudah membuat sepupunya itu terkesan, jadi ia mengundang ku untuk makan malam di apartemennya bersama Sehun. Sungguh aku kaget sekali mendengarnya. Apalagi Sehun bilang si Kris itu tidak suka orang asing dan dia manusia yang tidak suka bermurah hati dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya. Jadi Sehun bilang pasti aku sudah merayu si Kris malam itu karena Kris dengan suka rela mengundang Ku makan malam di apartemennya.

Saat itu aku berusaha menanggapi biasa saja undangan itu. Sebenarnya aku ingin tidak datang saja dengan sejuta alasanku pada Sehun. Tapi bocah itu bilang aku tidak sopan sebagai sahabatnya karena tidak menghormati undangan hyungnya. Aku jadi merasa bingung. Jadi ku putuskan ikut si cadel saja ke apartemen itu memenuhi undangan sepupunya.

Ku lihat kris sangat tampan malam itu menjamu kami. Dan makan malam itu terkesan anggun sekali kelihatannya. Apa si Kris ini tidak tahu kelakuan Sehun ya? yang artinya sama saja dengan kelakuanku. Dia merancang makan malam yang sangat anggun dan mewah untuk kami bertiga. Padahal tamunya adalah adalah 2 bocah iblis bandel seperti kami. Menurut ku tidak cocok saja.

Ku lihat awalnya Sehun biasa saja dengan suasana itu. Apa ia terbiasa dengan suasana anggun dan damai begini saat makan malam dengan keluarganya? tapi sepertinya tidak…karna ku lihat Sehun berekspresi "lucu" melihat suasana itu.

Ku lihat Kris mengajak Sehun berbincang dan hanya menatap ku sekilas.

Aku merasa tidak dibutuhkan saat ini. Mungkin si Kris ini hanya mengundang Sehun saja. Cuma dia berbasa-basi supaya Sehun mengajak sahabatnya juga. Padahal itu hanya basa-basi. Dasar Sehun sialan….bodoh sekali dia kalau begitu. Awas saja setelah makan malam ini. Aku akan menjambak rambut pelanginya itu.

Kami makan dalam diam. Aku juga tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Dan si cadel ku lihat terlalu menikmati hidangan di meja ini jadi ia sepertinya menganggap kami berdua tidak ada. Dan Kris? Ku lihat ia sesekali menatap ku tajam.

Sungguh …selama aku hidup, hanya si Kris inilah yang membuat aku memiliki perasaan was-was dan kurang pede terhadap tampilan ku.

Matanya sepertinya sangat menilai diriku sekali. Apa maksudnya sih ?

Aku berjanji dalam hati, ini adalah terakhir aku menemui manusia es dan misterius ini.

_KRISKAI_

Setelah selesai makan malam, aku mengirim pesan pada Sehun untuk segera pulang saja. Dan Sehun menyetujuinya. Ku lihat ia akan pamit pada Kris, Kris bilang Sehun boleh pulang tapi tidak denganku. Ia ingin berbincang denganku katanya.

Aku dan Sehun bingung jadinya. Tapi kami tidak bisa protes melihat wajah serius Kris. Dan Sehun bilang akan menunggu di apartemen ku nanti. Dia berjanji sepupunya itu tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padaku.

Aku tidak takut tentu saja sebagai pria nakal. Tapi aku heran, apa yang diinginkan seorang Kris Wu dari ku ?

Saat Sehun sudah pulang, Kris menatap ku serius. Aku berubah gugup.

Akh…brengsek…kenapa setiap bertatapan dengan pria ini aku jadi gugup dan rasa percaya diriku kabur entah kemana?

Aku benar-benar membutuhkan jiwa bad boy ku saat ini untuk menghadapi macan seram seperti dia.

Aku berpura-pura cuek dan berwajah kurang ajar saat dia duduk mendekati ku.

"Jongin ah….berkencanlah denganku" dia berkata tegas saat mengatakannya.

Aku terdiam bodoh mendengar perkataanya.

Merasa benar-benar terkejut saat itu juga.

"Hahaahaaha…kau lucu sekali seperti dugaan ku ternyata"

Kini tuan muda Kris Wu itu mengacak-acak rambut hitam ku.

Aku tambah terbodoh melihat manusia es itu bisa tertawa. Sepertinya image bad boy dan manly ku hancur sudah karena ekspresi bodoh ku tadi. Aku yakin sekali si Kris ini meremehkanku sekarang.

"Kau bicara apa Kris ssi….aku tidak mengerti maksud mu " jawab ku mengelak

"Kau tau pasti maksud ku Jongin ah….aku ingin kita berkencan. Bukankah kau sering melakukan kencan dengan banyak orang ?"

Darimana dia tahu tentang ku ? apa mulut ember Sehun yang mengatakannya?

Tapi tidak mungkin Sehun membuka kartu jeleknya di depan keluarganya kan? kami berdua sama-sama pura-pura jadi anak baik kalau di depan keluarga. Aku tahu pasti itu.

"Ah…maaf Kris ssi aku sedang berkencan dengan seorang gadis saat ini. Jadi kita tidak bisa berkencan sepertinya"

Ku lihat dia tertawa menyeringai

"Kau nampak tengah berbohong sayang….aku tidak bisa kau bohongi" Kris menjawab sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh ku.

Aku sedikit gentar karena aksinya, tapi aku mengatakan kalau aku jujur padanya. Dan si manusia es itu bilang "Berhentilah kencan dengan gadis itu, dan minggu depan kencanlah dengan ku"

dia mengatakan kalimat itu dengan penekanan memerintah sepertinya.

"Aku akan memperlakukan mu dengan baik Jongin…tenang saja"

Ku lihat kesungguhannya saat berjanji.

Aku mengiyakan ajakannya saat itu, supaya aku cepat-cepat keluar saja dari apartemennya. Aku berjanji setelah itu tidak akan mau lagi berjumpa dengan namja seperti Kris.

_KRISKAI_

Aku benar-benar tidak mau mengangkat telpon dari Si Kris itu dan membalas pesannya. Aku juga tidak mau menemuinya saat Kris mendatangi kampus ku. Aku malas berurusan dengan sepupu aneh Sehun itu apalagi harus berkencan dengannya. Tapi aku harus menghentikan aksiku saat itu karena Sehun memelas aku harus berkencan dengan Kris kalau tidak Kris akan melaporkan kelakuan liar Sehun di Korea pada kelurganya di Cina. Sehun takut disuruh pulang ke Cina tentu saja.

Cina adalah penjara bagi Sehun karena banyak kelurganya disana. Jadi ia tidak memiliki kebebasan hidup seperti di Korea. Aku mengerti perasaan Sehun, karena aku juga tidak suka bila harus kembali ke Jepang atau Amerika mengikuti kedua orang tua ku yang sudah bercerai. Tapi aku juga tidak mau berkencan dengan Kris itu.

Sehun mendesakku untuk sekali saja jalan dan bersenang-senang dengan sepupunya itu. Setelah itu aku bisa meninggalkan pria itu katanya. Aku harus bisa mencampakkan pria itu setelah kami besenang-senang maksimal selama satu minggu seperti sistem kencan yang biasa kami lakukan. Aku hanya pasrah menerima bujukan Sehun.

_KRISKAI_

Masalah kami di sebabkan karena ketololan ku juga sebenarnya. Karena sejak 3 minggu yang lalu aku mulai berkencan dengan Kris, aku sulit sekali lepas dari kungkungan kekuasaannya. Kris adalah Pria yang luar biasa possesif ternyata. Walaupun di hanya partner kencanku, tapi dia benar-benar mengambil alih hidupku. Aku sulit mencampakkan pria sepertinya.

Aku tidak bisa melepas status "partner" kencan ku dengan nya. Dia mengklaim diriku adalah miliknya. Padahal biasanya aku hanya berkencan paling lama hanya 2 minggu dengan orang-orang sebelum Kris. Memang dia luar biasa perhatian dan sayang padaku. Aku benar-benar merasa puteri saja sejak berkencan dengannya. Tapi disisi lain aku merasa Kris menginjak-injak harga diri dan kemanlyan ku. Aku juga sungguh frustasi sekali….aku tidak bisa bebas berkeliaran malam lagi dengan Sehun, karena ia melarang ku keluar malam sehabis pulang kuliah.

Ia akan "menghabisiku" diatas ranjang tiap malam sampai aku sulit berjalan esok harinya. Dia terlalu banyak memegang kartu As kami. Jadi aku dan Sehun harus menuruti semua kata-katanya sekarang.

Aku yakin sekarang dia pasti panik mencari ku. Selain posesif dia juga over protectif padaku. Aku benci di kekang apalagi dikekang oleh partner kencanku.

Huh…biar saja sana. Aku malas melihat wajahnya malam ini. Jadi aku pulang ke apartemen ku saja. Karena setelah aku dan Kris berkencan, ia menyuruhku sering menginap di apartemennya.

"Akhirnya kau pulang juga setelah mabuk-mabukan di night club sayang….."

Ku lihat Kris menatap ku penuh amarah. Matilah aku malam ini….

TBC

Kalo ada yang baca dan review makasih. Kalo tidak juga tak apa. ^_^

Review hanya penyemangat niat saya untuk tetap menulis FF

Kalo ada yang baca dan review makasih. Kalo tidak juga tak apa. ^_^

Review hanya penyemangat niat saya untuk tetap menulis FF


	2. Chapter 2

**PARTNER**

Pair : KRISKAI

(Kris x Kai)

Rated : M

Gak suka pair nya ga usah dibaca !

WARNING : Cerita pasaran dan sangat absurd .

Alur datar, OOC, byak typo, garing dan membosankan ….

**ENJOY**

Kai terdiam membisu di tempat karena tatapan elang Kris padanya. Bibir pintar dan seksi nya seolah mengeras tidak bisa digerakkan hanya untuk menjawab kalimat sok berkuasa pria di depannya itu.

Kris adalah pria yang pintar mengontrol emosinya menurut Kai. Sejak tiga minggu mengenal Kris, ia cukup paham bahwa Kris bukanlah tipe pria meledak-ledak jika marah dan jarang mengekspresikan perasaannya. Ia cukup tenang menghadapi situasi, berbanding terbalik sekali dengan Kai dan juga Sehun. Sekarang Kai sadar bahwa dengan melihat manik mencekam milik Kris itulah, ia tahu kalau Kris sangat marah karena ulahnya.

Pria nakal seperti Kai tentu saja juga memiliki ego tinggi akan harga dirinya dan juga sangat mencintai kebebasannya. Kai sungguh muak bagaimana sang partner bersikap mengatur hidupnya. Kata Jengah benar-benar merefleksikan perasaan Kai saat ini, walaupun disisi lain ia cukup cemas akan nasibnya malam ini.

"Tentu saja aku dan Sehun bersenang-senang di Club. Mungkin kau tidak tahu kalau aku ini cukup liar sebelum berkencan dengan mu Kris Wu !"

Kalimat tersebut sangat lancar keluar dari mulut Kai setelah ia merasa cukup mengumpulkan keberanian yang selalu hilang saat bersama Kris.

Kai cukup bingung akan respon Kris. Pria itu masih menatap nya tajam tapi tak mengeluarkan kata-kata apapun. Kai jadi jengkel luar biasa sekarang.

"Jika kau ke sini hanya untuk menanyakan kabar ku, aku baik-baik saja Kris….. dan sangat baik ku rasa. Jadi kau bisa cepat pergi dari apartemen ku karena aku ingin istirahat sekarang"

Kai berjalan agak sempoyongan saat meninggalkan Kris di ruang tamu.

_KRISKAI_

Kai baru saja masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Tapi pintu kamarnya dibuka dengan cepat oleh Kris dengan masih memperlihatkan tampang marah dan soknya.

"Aku sudah mengusirmu, kenapa kau tak pergi juga ?"

Kai berteriak khas orang kesal dan sedikit memijat pelipisnya.

Kris mendekati Kai sambil memeluk pinggangnya dan menatap mata Kai sangat intens. Kai cukup kaget karena Kris bukannya marah karena perkataannya, malah memeluk tubuh nya posesif seperti biasanya.

"Aku ingin tahu seberapa liar pria manis seperti mu Kai, aku sungguh ingin menikmati pertunjukkan liar mu sekarang"

"Aku malas meladeni mu malam ini dan malam-malam kedepannya, karena aku sungguh tidak ingin berkencan dengan mu lagi. Aku muak dan bosan dengan pria seperti mu yang selalu mengatur ku. Aku ingin bebas seperti dulu lagi dan aku yakin kau juga tidak keberatan akan keputusanku ini"

Kris tampak kaget akan perkataan Kai barusan. Ia tak pernah menyangka Kai akan mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan secepat itu, dan ia sangat amat keberatan akan permintaan pria dalam kungkungannya ini.

"Tidak!….aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan mu. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu dan kau juga tidak akan pernah bisa melakukannya padaku"

Kris nampak emosional mengatakannya.

"Hell no ! lepaskan aku cepat…. aku tidak mau berurusan dengan mu lagi !"

Kai melepas rengkuhan Kris dari tubuhnya dan berusaha bersikap jantan di depan Kris, karena harus begitu lah sikapnya sekarang menurutnya.

Kris mulai kehilangan kendali akan emosi nya yang sudah berusaha ia redam saat Kai barusan pulang tadi. Tapi kini ia benar-benar marah karena ia adalah satu pihak yang menjadi sangat menginginkan Kai tetap bersamanya dan Kai adalah pihak yang sudah bosan padanya.

"Kau adalah milikku dan aku adalah milikmu. Aku tidak ingin melepasmu karena pria seperti mu sangat cocok untuk ku. Aku yakin sekali Kai…."

Kris langsung memeluk Kai yang sungguh jengkel akan kekerasan kepala Kris. Kris menangkup wajah Kai yang marah dan melumat bibir penuh itu posesif seperti biasanya. Kai tidak siap untuk diserang sekarang saat kesadarannya hanya 70 % akibat alkohol –alkohol yang diminumnya bersama Sehun di Club tadi. Kepalanya agak berdenyut dan tambah sakit akibat obrolan payah dengan sang partner kencan.

Kai masih berusaha untuk 100% sadar dan melepaskan pelukan maut di tubuhnya. Kris tentu saja tahu akan hal itu dan menyeringai setelahnya. Ia mencium bibir Kai dan melumat bibir itu rakus.

"Aku sungguh tidak suka minuman seperti Martiny memasuki mulut mu sayang….

Kau harus mendapat hukuman mu malam ini karena tidak mematuhi perintah ku kemarin"

"Brengsek ! aku tidak ingin kau sentuh"

Kai berhasil melepaskan diri dan berusaha mengabaikan kepalanya yang sangat berdenyut. Rupanya efek martiny nya cukup kuat bereaksi sekarang. Kini ia menyesal menenggak beberapa gelas minuman jenis coctail itu tadi.

"Benarkah ?"

Kris melepaskan kancing-kancing kemeja nya dan juga celananya. Kai yang melihatnya sungguh merutuki sikap Kris yang cukup pemaksa.

_KRISKAI_

"Akhhh…..Kris sakit sekaliiihh..sungguh hentikan sekaranggggggghhhh"

Kris berusaha memasukkan penisnya ke lubang Kai tanpa foreplay seperti biasanya, dan itu sungguh menyakitkan bagi Kai.

Kris terus mencoba mendorong kejantanannya yang besar dan tegang dalam hole Kai yang sungguh masih sakit akibat permainan mereka semalam. Kris adalah tipe Singa buas kalau sudah berurusan dengan hubungan intim menurut Kai.

Kris menyeringai senang saat kebanggaanya itu sudah masuk sepenuhnya di lubang nikmat milik pria dibawahnya .

"Itu hukuman untuk mu karena nakal…."

Kris mengucapkan kalimat itu sesensual mungkin di telinga Kai dengan mengulum telinga kanannya. Kai sungguh merutuki dirinya sendiri sekarang, ia tidak sepenuhnya sadar dan kuat seperti biasanya, padahal ia merasa tadilah waktu yang paling tepat untuk mengakhiri ini semua.

Perang melawan Kris Wu tanpa kekuatan dan kesadaran penuh itu nonsense…lihat saja sekarang, tubuh brengseknya pun sangat terangsang akibat gerakan dan sentuhan si partner gilanya.

"Eunghhgg….Krisssss…..ahhhahh…..hhhh"

Kai menjambak kuat rambut Kris saat pria itu dengan kejamnya menggerakkan kasar dan cepat penisya di lubang Kai.

Kini Kris membuka kancing baju milik Kai dan membuangnya cepat. Ia sangat menikmati pemandangan polos di bawahnya sekarang. Tubuh polos dan erangan erotis Kai adalah kenikmatan dunia baginya. Ia sudah bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri akan terus mengikat Kai apapun caranya. Walaupun nanti dengan memaksa Kai sekalipun, ia akan bersikeras mempertahankan apa yang sudah menjadi miliknya dan akan mencari cara jitu untuk menjinakkan macan liar ini.

Sifat liar Kai tentu saja Kris tahu. Tapi entah kenapa dengan bodohnya ia malah semakin tertarik dengan pria tan ini. Ia tidak mempedulikan fakta Kai sudah sering tidur dengan wanita lain, karena Kris yakin Kai belum pernah tidur dengan pria manapun.

Kris masih menggenjot kuat lubang Kai dibawah dan mencium lagi bibir dan dagunya. Terlihat jelas di bahu Kai masih ada beberapa bekas kissmark miliknya semalam. Kris bangga melihatnya. Ia lumat kuat dada Kai yang menantang didepannya. Kris bisa mendengar protes Kai di bawah. Ia hanya tertawa. Ia sungguh gemas akan nipel dalam mulutnya dan makin menggigit kuat nipel itu.

Saat lidah Kris bermain di dadanya, tangan nakal nya tidak tinggal diam, ia pijat dan urut pelan kejantanan Kai yang juga menegang di bawah sana. Kai sungguh merasa gila akan pijatan itu. Ia ingin lebih, tapi ia benci digagahi begini. Jadi ia hanya bisa pasrah atas tubuhnya yang benar-benar dikerjai partnernya. Kris menambah tekanan pada pijatan di penis itu dan Kai secara tidak sadar makin mendekatkan tubuh mereka agar Kris mudah melakukaan tugasnya,

Sudah lebih dari 15 menit tubuh Kai digagahi Kris, rasa sakit yang dirasakan Kai diawal kini becampur dengan rasa nikmat. Ia menepikan rasa yang sungguh perih di lubangnya yang masih dimasuki Kris.

"Oh…Kris, ah…aku ingin keluar…..ahhhhhhh…"

Junior Kris merasakan nikmat sekali saat dinding lubang itu menyempit menandakan pemiliknya akan orgasme.

"Kau cepat sekali orgasme…"

Kris melontarkan ejekannya dan makin semangat menyodokkan penis nya. Kai yang sedang dalam keadaan lemas dibawah merasa terhina dan marah karena ejekan Kris.

"Diam brengsek…"

Kai berusaha bangkit dari tindihan Kris dan langsung melumat bibir Kris kasar. Kini Kai duduk di pangkuan Kris dan memeluk tubuh kokoh itu. Junior Kris makin dalam menusuk lubang Kai karena posisi mereka ini. Kris masih diam saja akan perbuatan Kai di pangkuannya. Ia cukup menikmati ciuman kesetanan di bibirnya.

Kris berteriak girang. Memprovokasi anak nakal seperti Kai adalah perkara mudah. Kris tahu benar Kai memiliki emosi yang labil dan harga diri yang terlalu tinggi untuk ukuran pria. Ia tidak mau dihina dalam kelihaian di atas ranjang.

Kris berusaha tenang dan berkonsentrasi penuh akan permainan mereka kini. Kris makin senang akan fakta Kai yang dalam pengaruh alkohol.

Kini Kai menciumi leher Kris dan memberinya gigitan kuat disana. Ia ciumi jakun pria itu sensual. Tangan Kris juga tak tinggal diam, kini ia meraba dada Kai dan menarik niple Kai yang telah memerah itu dengan kuat.

"Ah…ah…ahhhh….."

Kai berusaha kuat untuk membuat Kris orgasme kali ini. Ia benci diremehkan.

Kai makin merapatkan tubuh mereka dan berusaha kuat tidur menindih Kris. Saat Kris benar-benar terbaring, tubuh Kai juga ikut terbaring di atasnya. Kai terseyum senang dan langsung duduk di atas perut kris.

"Aku bukan orang payah Kris…."

Kai mencoba mengerakkan tubuhnya cepat agar junior besar Kris yang berada di dalam tubuhnya cepat orgasme dan kedudukan mereka seimbang. Kris benar-benar terlena akan gerakan Kai diatas nya. Kai memang bukan anak bodoh lagi dalam urusan ranjang. Setiap gerakannya sensual dan erotis. Kris bisa merasakan rasa panas dan nikmat tiap kali memasuki _hole _ketatmilik Kai dan merasakan sentuhan Kai di tubuhnya. Ia bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri, tidak ada yang boleh merasakan kenikmatan tubuh seksi itu selain dirinya.

Kai makin senang saat dilihatnya Kris cukup tersiksa ingin di puaskan. Kini Kris menarik kepala Kai ke arahnya dan melumat lagi bibir penuhnya. Bibir itu tak akan pernah bosan untuk di kecapnya.

Kai masih asyik menikmati sodokan keras junior Kris dan berusaha mengakhiri ciuman mereka. Saat bibir itu sudah terlepas, Kris malah tetap memeluk tubuhnya dan melumat keras dada nya lagi . Kris menyesap dada itu seolah-olah akan ada susu manis yang akan keluar.

"Oouhhhh….ah…akhhh….jangannn di gigittttt Krisss …"

Tapi Kris mengindahkan kata-kata itu, ia malah sibuk bergantian menikmati dada Kai yang mengeras karena terangsang. Kris begitu menikmati saat menyentuh tubuhnya, kini Kris malah yang mengambil alih permainan. Ia masih berada di bawah Kai, tapi ia lebih keras menusukkan juniornya didalam sana. Kai makin panik karena ia sempat terlena oleh permainan lidah Kris. Tubuh Kai tersentak akibat hujaman keras kejantanan Kris di lubangnya.

Kris nampak menahan tawa saat wajah Kai mulai panik. Ia malah dengan brengseknya mencengkram pantat berisi Kai dan meremas-remasnya kuat. Belum lagi lidah Kris yang menjilat bahu dan lehernya terasa menggelikan. Kai tidak bisa konsentrasi lagi…rangsangan di tubuhnya membuat nya seakan terbakar.

Kris bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan duduk memangku Kai, ia gigit bahu Kai dan makin menusuk _sweet pot_ lubang Kai keras.

"Akkh..itu Krissss…disanaahhhh yaaa…itu..ah..ah…ah.."

Kai makin merancau tak jelas karenanya.

Kris makin menghujami tusukan dan sodokan yang cepat sekali. Kai merasakan nikmat sekaligus perih sekali dibawah sana. Kepala Kai sungguh mau pecah sekarang.

Kris menghentikan sodokannya dan mencabut juniornya dari lubang Kai

"Cepat menungging Kai…."

Kris dengan cepat membantu tubuh Kai menungging dan langsung saja memasukkan junior besarnya lagi"

"Akhhh…sakit brengsekkk"

Kris langsung memasukkan penisnya langsung. Mungkin Kai lupa Kris suka bermain kasar.

Kris diam saja dan menampar pantat Kai kuat dari belakang.

Kris berusaha tidak mendengarkan rintihan Kai sekarang, ia hanya ingin tubuh ini mengenal siapa pemiliknya dan oleh sebab itu ia tidak akan berhenti menggenjot lubang nikmat Kai hingga ia lelah.

"Oooohhhhh Kkkris ah…ah….ah… sakit….oh..ah….."

Kai tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya. Ia merasa lemas dan tak bertenaga, mungkin ia hanya pasrah saat Kris di belakangnya semena-mena mempermainkan tubuhnya.

Kris sudah candu, oh tidak…. terlalu candu malah untuk menyentuh Kai. Kini ia benar-benar akan akan menghabisi tubuh Kai sesuka hatinya. Kemarin-kemarin ia tidak bisa benar-benar merealisasikannya karena Kai sering melawannya. Tapi kini, Kai yang di depannya adalah Kai yang lemah dan tak memiliki kekuatan.

"Aku mau keluarrrrrrrrrrrrrrr Krisssssss…agkhhhhhhh…"

Kris makin mempercepat sodokannya dan ia merasa ingin orgasme juga. Kai juga merasa penis Kris mengeras di dalam.

"Oh…Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiii…iiii ahhhhhhhh"

Mereka berdua orgasme hampir bersamaan. Kris merengkuh tubuh tan itu dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur. Ia kecup dahi, mata, hidung, dan pipinya. Kris mengeluarkan miliknya dari lubang Kai. Ia menyodokan junior tegang dan berlumuran banyak spermanya ke depan wajah Kai. Kai yang mengerti langsung memegang penis itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Ia jilat dan bersihkan sperma Kris yang cukup banyak itu. Kris langsung menggerakkan penisnya agar makin masuk ke dalam mulut Kai.

"Akhhgggg….." Kris sedikit mendesah.

Setelah puas akan service dari mulut Kai di juniornya, ia menarik lagi penisnya dan mencium bibir Kai untuk berbagi rasa cairan di mulut Kai itu.

Kris memperhatikan wajah terengah Kai yang sangat seksi dimatanya dan juga penis Kai yang masih berlumur cairannya saat orgasme tadi.

"Kau sudah dua kali orgasme Kai….."

Sluuurp…

Kris menjilat dan menghisap kejantanan Kai. Ia membersihkan sperma itu seduktif. Kai jadi horny sendiri melihatnya.

"Brengsek….apa yang kau lakukan!?"

"Hahahaha…kau lihat…betapa jalangnya dirimu Kai. Kau sudah bangun lagi hanya dengan jilatan ku"

Kris memasukkan seluruh junior Kai ke dalam mulutnya. Ia menjilat nikmat tiap cairan yang dikeluarkan penis Kai itu. Setelah bersih, Kris tersenyum dan menciumi batang dan _twins ball_ milik Kai dan mencengkramnya kuat.

Kai merutuki penis nya itu sungguh. Kai yakin setelah ini Kris akan makin menggila menggenjotnya.

Belum apa-apa Kris sudah memasuki lubangnya lagi dan mencengkram kasar bahu nya.

"Aku belum benar-benar menghukum mu Kai…."

Dengan itu Kai yang malang pun hanya bisa berteriak dan tersiksa di kamar apartemennya sendiri akibat perlakuan pria Wu itu pada tubuhnya.

_KRISKAI_

Kai menggeliat kecil dari tidurnya saat ia merasakan sentuhan-sentuhan kecil dari belakang. Ia berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya dan membuka matanya. Ia melihat jam dinnding di depan sana menunjukkan jam 6 pagi.

Kai ingin beranjak bangun dari tempat tidur.

"Akghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…."

Tubuh bagian bawahnya sakit sekali dan sekujur tubuhnya remuk rasanya.

"Sssst…baby…kenapa kau bangun ?"

Kai melihat ke belakang tubuhnya dan menemukan Kris Wu tersenyum bahagia.

Kris mendekati Kai yang berusaha mengabaikannya dengan berpura-pura tidur kembali.

"Morning baby….."

Kris menciumi punggung Kai yang terbuka dan mengecup keningnya sayang.

Kai sungguh jengkel pada Kris. Bisa-bisanya ia bersikap seperti biasanya saat ia dengan bajingannya menyiksa tubuhnya sampai pukul 4 pagi tadi.

Kris tahu Kai marah padanya, karena Kai menepis kasar tangannya yang ingin menyentuh pinggangnya.

Kris terdiam sesaat, di lihatnya suasana pagi dari jendela kaca di kamar Kai tersebut. Sepertinya pagi ini indah dan cerah. Tidak cocok sekali dipadukan dengan pertengkaran "suami-istri" kalau melihat gelagat ngambek Kai akibat ulahnya tadi malam.

Ruangan itu masih sepi senyap karena penghuninya masih terdiam di atas ranjang. Kris masih bingung apa yang harus diperbuatnya, dan Kai masih setia memunggunginya.

Kris merapatkan lagi tubuh polos mereka. Ia peluk Kai dari belakang dengan melingkarkan tangannya lagi di pinggang Kai. Kai tidak memberontak kali ini. Masih lelah mungkin.

Ia usap lembut pinggang juga perut Kai dari belakang. Ia ciumi perpotongan leher dan ia sesap kuat bagian itu. Tak puas sampai disitu kini Kris mulai meraba-raba dada Kai dan memijat nipplenya pelan.

Kris tahu Kai sudah sepenuhnya bangun tetapi ia diam saja saat Kris menggerayangi tubuhnya. Kris kembali memeluk Kai dan merapatkan tubuh mereka lekat.

"Hentikan menggerakkan penis tegang mu di pantat ku Kris !" Kai mengucapkan hardikan itu frustasi sekali.

"Baby…aku memang selalu tegang jika berada di dekat mu"

"Hentikan kata-kata kotor mu itu…aku jijik mendengarnya"

"Baby…1 ronde lagi untuk olahraga pagi ku rasa itu cukup menyenangkan"

Kris berucap sambil berusaha memasukkan lagi penisnya di lubang Kai.

"Jika kau tidak menghentikannya, aku bersumpah akan ke dapur mengambil pisau untuk membunuh mu"

Kris terdiam dan menempelkan kepalanya di dagu Kai.

"Kau jahat sekali ingin membunuh ku baby…."

"Aku memang sangat ingin sekali membunuhmu sejak pertemuan pertama kita asal kau tahu. Dan berhenti memanggilku baby…aku ini pria dan kau pria. Itu terdengar jelek sekali !"

"Begitukah? padahal di awal pertemuan awal kita, aku sangat ingin sekali menidurimu. Tidak….aku akan tetap memanggil mu _baby_ saat kita hanya berdua, kau cocok karena imut dengan panggilan itu "

Kai tercengang pria yang memeluknya bicara seperi itu. Ia melepaskan pelukan Kris dan menatap tajam lawan bicaranya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau itu pria gila sekaligus mesum !"

Kai ketus sekali mengatakannya, tapi Kris malah tertawa dan merengkuh erat tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita "bermain" di kamar mandi baby….?"

"Andweee !"

_KRISKAI_

Suasana cafe belakang fakultas terasa sepi saat jam 3 sore begini. Kai duduk sendiri dan menyesap mocca late nya dengan nikmat.

"Hallo..calon kakak ipar…bagaimana keadaan mu ?"

Sehun muncul tiba-tiba di depan Kai yang sedang melamun sebentar tadi.

"Hey, brengsek…..kemana saja kau pergi tadi? Kenapa kau tak masuk kelas ?"

"Aku sedang merayu Yoona tadi, jadi kelas tidak penting sama sekali daripada target buruan ku !"

"Kau sudah tak waras ya? Im Yoona itu kan sudah punya pacar, Lee Seunggi Sunbae. Kau mau cari gara-gara dengan anak pemilik kampus kita?"

"Aku bukan merayu Yoona sebagai target ku. Tapi aku merayu nya untuk memberikan nomor telpon sepupunya yang kuliah di universitas Kyunghee. Keluarga besar Im ternyata banyak yang cantik-cantik Kai. Aku harus mendapatkan salah satunya"

Kai makin merasa jengkel. Seharusnya ia bisa bersama Sehun mengincar gadis-gadis cantik di luaran.

"Kau kenapa lagi ? muka mu tak antusias begitu saat aku senang"

Plakk…Kai memukul kepala Sehun.

"Bagaimana aku bisa senang….Sepupu brengsek mu itu terus membuat ku pusing Sehun"

"Kau nikmatin saja perlakuan lembutnya padamu. Aku saja sangat iri dengan mu karena Kris hyung. Dia terlalu baik memperlakukan mu Kai….

Aku pernah menyuruhnya mengantar ku kuliah saat aku menginap di apartemennya. Tapi dia bilang dia sibuk dan memberiku uang yang terlalu banyak untuk naik taksi ke kampus. Tapi lihat sekarang….dia bahkan suka rela mengantar jemput mu hampir tiap hari ke kampus walaupun aku yakin ia sangat sibuk di kantor"

"Ya sudah…kau gantikan saja posisi ku kalau begitu"

"Mana mungkin pabo…aku kan saudaranya"

"Sehun ah….aku ingin bersenang-senang dengan mu seperti kemarin. Aku rindu masa kebebasan ku. Kau kan tahu aku cukup bingung sekarang karena Kris terlalu disiplin mengatur hidup ku bahkan saat statusku dengannya hanyalah partner kencan"

Sehun nampak bingung. Ia juga tidak ingin melihat Kai merengek terus dan mengeluh tentang Kris. Sehun paham benar kalau sepupunya itu benar-benar tergila-gila pada sahabatnya ini. Tapi tentu saja Sehun akan lebih mendukung Kai. Kris memang saudaranya, tapi Kai adalah sahabat sekaligus refleksi dirinya yang lain, jadi ia pun tidak ingin Kai tersiksa dengan kungkungan Kris begitu saja.

"Kai…aku punya ide briliant utuk menjauhkan Kris hyung dari hidup mu !"

Sehun tersenyum gembira dan menyeringai akan idenya.

Kai terlihat sama antusiasnya melihat senyum Sehun itu. Kai yakin, otak iblis Sehun akan mengeluarkan ide cemerlang untuk menendang Kris dalam hidupnya kali ini.

Bersiaplah Kris Wu batin Kai.

_TBC_

Lagi males nulis full NC dan belum saat nya aja adegan itu

#alesan…..

Hahahaha….

Ada yang bilang di review kalau FF saya lucu karena Seme x Seme.

Kalau pair dan ff saya itu lelucon buat anda, kenapa anda tetap baca? Bukankah sudah di tulis jelas di awal kalo gak suka pair nya, yah gak usah baca.

Saya Kai uke shiper dan kai jadi uke itu lucu menurut anda ? TERSERAH !

Exo stan yang lain juga tahu kok seperti apa Kai, dan seperti apa Jongin.

Kai Cuma image manly yang Dilekatkan SM. in real life, Jongin is adorable guy.

Jadi saya tegaskan, kalau anda tidak suka kai jadi uke, gak usah dibaca ff abal2 saya. Okey ?

Karena saya juga gak pernah baca ff yang saya gak suka pairnya, daripada ujung2 nya ngeritik author nya yg udah capek mikir, nulis dan ngepos kannya.

Tapi, Thanks juga untuk untuk kritikan yang membangun lainnya. Juga pujian dan sarannya.

Thanks a lot readers…..


	3. Chapter 3

**PARTNER**

Pair : KRISKAI

(Kris x Kai)

Rated : M

Gak suka pair nya ga usah dibaca !

WARNING : Cerita pasaran dan sangat absurd .

Alur datar, OOC, byak typo, garing dan membosankan ….

**ENJOY**

Sekarang Kai masih terdiam mendengar rencana Sehun barusan. Ia masih terus mengaduk pelan mocca late di depannya. Sehun yang duduk didepannya sedang menunggu reaksinya.

"Bagaimana menurut mu Kai ?"

"Molla…aku bingung…

Menurut ku rencana mu mungkin berhasil melepaskan aku dari Kris. Tapi nasib ku kemungkinan juga akan sama dengan kondisi sebelumnya"

"Itu dia! kau tidak boleh bodoh dan terbawa perasaan seperti saat kau dengan Kris hyung. Kau harus benar-benar memanfaatkan partner baru mu itu dan membuangnya saat kau sudah bosan dan dia mulai bertingkah"

"Aku tidak terbawa perasaan kencan dengan Kris….dan dia bukan orang sembarangan Sehun ah. Dia tidak seperti partner kencan ku sebelum-sebelumnya. Dia sungguh bukan orang yang mudah dipermainkan"

"Memang benar sih…dia cukup licik Kai. Dia memanfaatkan celah kita sebagai bahan ancaman. Sungguh aku tidak menyangka dia juga memperalat persahabatan kita sebagai bahan ancaman. Sebenarnya aku sungguh tidak enak pada mu. Gara-gara aku kau jadi begini, dan sialnya aku merasa tidak benar-benar senang saat aku bisa bebas berkencan sementara kau terjerat di apartemen Kris hyung "

"Kau ini bicara apa? kenapa kau jadi serius begini ?"

"Mungkin kalau aku tidak membujuk mu kemarin untuk kencan dengan Kris hyung, kau bisa bebas dan hidup mu tidak terkungkung seperti sekarang"

Sehun nampak menyiratkan penyesalan saat mengatakan unek-uneknya.

"Dan kau akan kembali ke Cina akibat laporan Kris kan? itu sama saja kau meninggalkan aku di sini sendiri bodoh….. kau kan tahu kau sudah ku anggap saudara ku sendiri"

"Tapi setidaknya aku tidak perlu menanggung perasaan "**aku bersenang-senang di atas penderitaan mu"** Kai…"

"Tidak Sehun ah….aku yakin manusia seperti Kris punya 1001 cara untuk menjeratku kalaupun dia tidak berhasil mengancam mu, jadi kau jangan merasa bersalah begitu. Aku bukannya narsis…tapi menurut ku dia begitu terobsesi pada ku"

"Hahahaha….Kai kau tahu tidak? kau sedikit berubah setelah bersama Kris hyung?"

"Ha? maksud mu ?"

"Apa kau tidak ingat? kemarin di Bar kau mengkambing hitam kan aku untuk keadaan mu saat ini?

Tapi lihat sekarang….kau benar-benar berfikir cukup jernih tentang masalah ini. Aku belum pernah melihat mu seserius ini sebelumnya"

Sehun tertawa keras di akhir kalimatnya.

Plakkk…..

Kai memukul kepala Sehun yang berambut pirang itu.

"Kan kau yang mulai sok serius dulu bodoh…."

Kai merengut sebal pada Sehun.

"Tapi memang benar sih..sepertinya lepas dari Kris hyung akan sulit Kai. Aku mengenal dirinya dengan baik, dan dia tipe orang yang akan selalu sukses mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Dia itu tipe ambisius Kai. Kau akan sulit lari darinya"

"Heh…aku sudah mengalaminya sendiri, aku juga tahu itu. Dia luar biasa hebat mengetahui rencana kabur ku dan berhasil menggagalkan kencan ku dengan beberapa gadis yang akan ku jadikan alat untuk menolaknya saat minggu pertama dia mengajak ku jadi partner kencannya"

"Aku yakin dia menyewa mata-mata untuk mengikuti gerak-gerik mu juga Kai"

"Aku juga berfikir begitu, karena Kris tahu semua aktifitas ku selama aku di luar. Aku heran dengan kekasih Kris atau partner kencannya sebelumnya, bagaimana mereka bertahan dengan manusia dingin, protective dan gila seperti Kris ya?"

"Aku rasa, kau manusia pertama itu Kai…."

Sehun tersenyum geli mengejek Kai sambil meminum coke nya.

"Apa? jadi maksud mu Kris belum pernah punya pacar atau terlibat kencan dengan orang sebelum dengan ku?"

"Menurut ku sih begitu, karenasampai tamat SMA di Cina dulu pun dia belum pernah punya pacar, dan saat ia kuliah di Amerika kata saudara ku yang lain juga ia masih sulit didekati. Lalu saat 3 tahun di Kanada, aku tidak tahu apakah dia punya pacar atau belum. Tapi melihat sikapnya sama sekali tidak berubah begitu, aku yakin ia masih seperti dulu"

"Memangnya dulu sikapnya seperti apa Hun…?"

"Kau kan sudah hampir 1 bulan tinggal dengannya, masa kau tidak tahu. Bukankah kau mengeluh karena sikapnya?"

"Aku juga tahu sikapnya yang dingin dan tak banyak bicara dan sok berkuasa itu, maksud ku bukan kah dengan sikap sok cool seperti Kris itu banyak gadis yang suka dengannya?"

"Iya…banyak sekali memang gadis yang menyukainya. Tapi kan mana ada gadis yang suka dengan pria kejam dan bermulut pedas seperti Kris hyung? aku pernah 2 kali melihat ia memaki gadis yang dulu pernah menyatakan perasaan padanya. Kejam sekali Kai…makanya kau jangan sering-sering membuat ia marah dan melawannya"

"Aku tahu sih kalau ia dingin dan sangat mengintimidasi, tapi tidak menyangka saja ia bisa bermulut kejam dengan gadis sekalipun"

"Makanya aku mengira Kris hyung pasti tergila-gila padamu mengingat ia terlalu baik pada mu. Ia sulit akrab dan beradaptasi dengan orang lain sebenarnya. Dia tidak pernah mempersilahkan orang lain selain keluarganya untuk datang ke apartemennya. Ia adalah manusia paling kaku di keluarga kami sebagai informasi untuk mu kakak ipar…."

Plakkkk…..

"Berani mengatakan aku kakak ipar mu sekali lagi, kau akan mati cadel.

"Tapi Kris bukan manusia yang kaku saat kami sedang berdua, aku malah mengatakan ia manusia gila terus-terusan karena mulut mesum dan tingkah manjanya"

"Benarkah? apa ia marah kau juluki begitu?"

"Tidak…ia malah suka tertawa dan makin membuatku kesal setelah ku ejek begitu"

Sehun bingung mendengar pengakuan Kai barusan tentang sepupunya itu. Kris bertingkah manja sama sekali sulit dibayangkan Sehun dalam pikirannya.

"Jadi Kris hyung manusia mesum rupanya…aku tidak menyangka. Jadi apakah dia hebat di ranjang Kai? bagaimana permainannya? Apa kau puas akan servicenya?"

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu begitu? Itu rahasia kami bodoh….."

"Yah..sejak kapan diantara kita ada rahasia Kai…? aku yakin hyung ku pasti hebat di ranjang. Pria dari keluarga kami pasti tampan dan memukau semua, jadi aku sudah bisa menebaknya kalau kau tidak mau memberi tahu ku"

"Cih…dasar gila. Melihat mu dan Kris aku yakin pria di keluarga kalian pasti gila dan mesum semua"

"Tapi pasti kau menikmati permainannya kan? aku yakin sekali melihat gelagat mu yang tidak nakal lagi menggoda gadis di kampus kita dan juga tidak berusaha melakukan sex singkat di kamar mandi lagi walaupun kau bisa melakukannya di kampus tanpa ketahuan Kris hyung"

Kai terdiam membisu akan kebenaran tentang dirinya akhir-akhir ini yang tidak disadarinya.

"Sehun ah…."

Sehun menatap Kai serius sekarang

"Aku baru menyadari fakta itu. Kenapa aku tidak berusaha sedikit bermain dibelakang Kris walaupun aku memiliki beberapa kesempatan menurut ku. Aku yakin aku tidak benar-benar takut melakukannya, toh aku hanya berkencan dengan Kris. Tapi entah kenapa aku melewatkan kesempatan itu, dan sering kehilangan keberanian saat sudah berhadapan dengan Kris yang mengintimidasi diri ku"

"Mungkin kau berusaha setia Kai…aku tahu kok bagaimana keadaan mu. Kau takut mengecewakan Kris hyung kan ?"

"Apa-apaan kau ini. Kau pikir aku dan dia pacaran, jadi aku harus setia pada nya ?"

"Bisa saja kan….aku tidak tahu semua detail apa yang sudah terjadi diantara kalian. Mana tahu kau sudah memiliki ketertarikan pada nya? itu semua memungkinkan kan?"

"Tidak…aku tidak memiliki ketertarikan lain padanya selain sex. Baik lah…ku akui ia sangat memuaskan di ranjang. Ia benar-benar sangat hebat Hun ah. Bahkan saat ini saja bokong ku masih sakit sekali karena permainannya tadi malam"

"Akhir nya kau mengakui juga dia hebat Kai. Hahahaha….jadi kau hanya suka melakukan sex dengannya?"

"Bukan begitu Hun, kau kan tahu aku selalu menjadi pihak "atas" dalam urusan ranjang. Tapi baru kali ini aku jadi pihak penderita dengan Kris. Ku akui permainannya sangat hebat , tapi aku bukan tipe orang yang suka di dominasi kan? jadi aku akan tetap berusaha melepaskan diriku karena aku tidak suka orang seperti Kris yang sok mendominasi ku, tidak hanya diranjang tapi juga tentang hidup ku. Akhir-akhir ini dia suka ribut tentang dengan siapa aku bertelpon dan selalu suka mengecek layanan LINE dan Kakao Talk ku. Menyebalkan sekali"

"Dia sudah seperti pacar mu saja….aku pun tidak suka jika partner ku bertingkah begitu. Apalagi sampai melarang ku bertemu orang lain tanpa sepengetahuan nya seperti yang dilakukan Kris hyung. Jadi bagaimana rencana ku tadi?"

"Ku pikirkan dulu siapa kira-kira orang yang akan ku jadikan partner yang bisa menandingi Kris. Aku harus memikirkan ini matang-matang. Aku tidak boleh salah melangkah kali ini. Aku harus bersabar dan hati-hati menghadapi Kris yang pintar dan licik itu"

"Aku sudah punya beberapa calon untuk mu Kai. Dan ini pasti tidak akan membuat mu kecewa. Aku yakin sekali, mereka tidak kalah memukau dari hyung ku"

"Memangnya siapa saja calon nya?"

"Aku punya Choi bersaudara, Choi Seunghyun dan Choi Minho. Lalu ada OK Taecyeon, Jay Park, dan juga G- Dragon sunbae kita di jurusan bisnis. Aku dekat dengan GD hyung akhir-akhir ini karena aku sedang belajar membuat tato padanya. Bagaimana?"

"Tidak ada calon yang lain? aku merasa mereka semua terlihat sama mengintimidasinya seperti Kris. Aku malas mencari masalah dengan orang-orang gila lagi. Cukup Kris yang terakhir"

"Kita tidak memiliki rencana lain Kai, apa sebaiknya kau pulang saja ke New York dan meninggalkan Korea agar tidak berjumpa dengan Kris?"

"Sehun Pabo..aku banyak melakukan pengorbanan supaya aku tetap tinggal di Korea kau tahu kan? aku malas jika harus kembali ke Amerika, aku tidak mau tinggal bersama ayah ku lagi. Dia akan terlalu mengatur hidup ku juga nanti"

"Atau kau kembali saja ke Jepang ke rumah ibu mu?"

"Aku tambah benci lagi ke sana. Aku benci harus melihat keluarga barunya itu. Dan aku ingin terus berada di sini, karena aku suka Korea"

"Ya sudah..lakukan saja saran ku. Cepat cari partner yang bisa melepaskan kau dari Kris hyung…calon tadi adalah pria-pria kuat yang ku kenal Kai"

"Tapi aku tidak mau berhubungan dengan pria lagi Sehun ah…apalagi pria setipe Kris. Aku sungguh rindu dada wanita"

"Tapi kalau partner mu wanita, aku yakin wanita itu pasti mati ketakutan diancan Kris hyung karena telah merebut mu. Kris hyung tidak pandang bulu untuk menyakiti orang Kai"

"Brengsek…aku frustasi kali menghadapi mu Kris Wu…!"

"Kau pikirkan matang-matang dulu rencana kita Kai, aku akan mengatur strategi untuk mu menghadapinya nanti. Kita hanya perlu memilih calon partner yang tepat dan menunggu Kris hyung lengah."

"Baiklah…Pasti aku akan mendapatkannya dan cepat menyingkirkan Kris hyung mu itu. Aku yakin sekali kali ini, baiklah kita akan menjalan kan ide mu itu Sehun ah"

Kai tampak berfikir serius

"Untuk saat ini kau nikmati dulu sajalah kelakuan manja dan permainan hebat hyung ku itu. Dan aku masih perlu mengincar gadis-gadis cantik dulu. Oke calon kakak ipar?"

Bukkkkkkkk

"Awwww…brengsek! sakit Kai pabo! buku itu tebal sekali bodoh!"

_KRISKAI_

Kris melihat Kai tertidur di ranjangnya dengan masih menggunakan handuk putih. Sepertinya Kai tertidur setelah Kris menyuruhnya mandi tadi. Kris tersenyum mendekati Kai dan membelai pipi Kai yang masih tertidur. Ia menggulung lengan kemejanya dan melepaskan dasinya. Ia mengamati benda yang digenggamnya sekarang, dan melihat wajah nyenyak Kai setelahnya.

Kris menaikkan tubuhnya ke ranjang dan membuka Handuk yang melilit tubuh bagian bawah Kai. Saat Kai sudah benar-benar dalam keadaan full naked, Kris menarik kaki Kai dan mencoba melebarkan kakinya.

Ia menarik napas keras karena melihat tubuh seksi di depannya itu. Napasnya memberat dan juniornya tegang. Kris merutuki napsunya jika sudah berhubungan dengan Kai. Ia melihat junior dan hole merah Kai di bawah, ia hanya menelan ludah karena sungguh ingin menyentuh bagian itu. Ia membuka tutup benda yang ada di tangannya dan mengoleskan di jarinya. Saat Kris mencoba menyentuh hole itu, Kai mendorong tangan Kris dengan menggunakan kakinya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan Kris? mau memperkosaku saat aku tidur? dasar brengsek!"

Kai bangun dari posisi tidur nya dan mengambil handuk yang dilepas Kris tadi.

Saat Kai bangkit dari ranjang akan memakai handuknya, Kris menarik tangannya agar kembali duduk di ranjang.

"Baby…kau cepatlah berbaring lagi"

Kris memaksa tubuh Kai untuk berbaring lagi dan melepas handuk itu untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Hei..kau ini kenapa? aku sudah memperingatimu tadi pagi agar tidak menyentuh ku lagi Kris!"

"Baby..kau bilang lubang mu sakit kan? aku membeli salep untuk mengobati nya. Makanya berbaringlah, aku akan mengoleskannnya di dekat hole mu itu"

"Sini mana obatnya, aku bisa mengobati hole ku sendiri"

"Aku yang sudah membuat mu sakit, biarkan aku yang melakukannya untuk mu …"

"Sebenarnya kau melakukannya ikhlas supaya aku cepat sembuh atau kau ingin aku sembuh agar hole ku bisa kau masuki lagi?"

"Keduanya baby..aku ingin keduanya"

"Dasar gila! aawwww..ah…."

Kris langsung mengoleskan salep itu di lubang Kai tanpa menunggu Kai setuju atau tidak akan tindakannya.

"Ahhhhh…peerrih sekali Kris…"

"Sabar baby…kata nya salep ini akan dingin setelah beberapa menit pemakaian"

Kris melihat wajah kesakitan Kai yang terbaring. Tapi nyatanya ia jadi makin horny melihat Kai yang telanjang dengan wajah tersiksa begitu, mengingatkan wajah tersiksa Kai saat di setubuhinya.

Kai merasa salep itu makin membuat lukanya sakit, ia kini merasakan perih yang luar biasa menyiksa.

"Kris…sakit sekali sungguhhh.."

Kris yang melihatnya jadi tidak tega. Ia lihat hole Kai yang merah itu dan meniup-niup nya supaya Kai tidak terlalu merasakan sakit.

"Ah….ini sakit sekali"

Kris juga makin panik karena Kai kesakitan. Ia tidak berhenti meniup hole Kai di bawah dan menepikan juniornya yang sangat tegang sekarang"

"Kris…..sudah, jangan ditiup lagi. Rasanya sudah dingin di bawah sana. Mungkin salepnya sudah mulai bekerja"

"Benarkah? baguslah kalau begitu"

Kris merasa lega .

Ia ikut berbaring di samping Kai yang masih sedikit terengah dan masih telanjang.

"Tetap berbaring begini saja dan jangan banyak bergerak dulu, nanti hole mu makin sakit"

"Aku risih telanjang di samping manusia lapar seperti mu"

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu aku terangsang baby? kau makin perhatian sepertinya pada ku"

Kris tersenyum senang untuk menggoda Kai.

"Terlihat jelas sekali tuan mesum. Awas saja kau menyentuh ku saat aku sakit begini ya"

Kai kembali berbaring setelah membaca cara pemakaian salep di tangannya itu.

Kris mencium pipi Kai cepat dan menelusupkan tangannya ke belakang leher Kai sebagai bantal.

Kai diam saja saat Kris hanya menatapnya dan tidak ada tanda-tanda berbuat kurang ajar. Jadi ia santai saja berbaring.

"Bagaimana kuliah mu hari ini baby? kau lama sekali pergi ke kampusnya, padahal aku sedang tidak banyak pekerjaan di kantor. Aku kan ingin berlama-lama menghabiskan waktu bersama mu hari ini"

"Aku malah bersyukur aku banyak kuliah hari ini, jadi aku tidak banyak menghabiskan waktu dikerjai oleh seorang monster sex seperti mu"

"Baby…kenapa makin hari kau makin menggemaskan di mata ku? kau selalu bisa membuat ku horny"

Kai makin heran, Kris ini gila atau waras? padahal barusan ia melontarkan kalimat ejekan. Belum sempat ia membalas ucapan Kris, Kris sudah melumat bibirnya lembut dan berada di atas tubuhnya. Membiarkan Kris melihat tubuhnya sama saja mengundang Kris berbuat mesum pikir Kai.

Kini Kai hanya diam saat Kris memanjakan bibir dan lehernya. Tapi Kai sungguh tercekat saat Kris menggesekkan juniornya dengan junior telanjangnya.

"Tidak Kris….jangan mulai lagi"

Kai berusaha menghentikan Kris.

"Baby…aku sungguh terangsang sekali saat ini. Aku akan bermain pelan kali ini sungguh"

"Tidak…sebelum hole ku sembuh kau tidak ku biarkan menyentuh ku. Ku rasa kau sudah menyiksa ku tadi malam. Jadi sekarang aku yang akan menyiksa mu"

Kris berusaha melumat lagi bibir Kai, tapi Kai lebih cepat menghindar.

"Sepertinya ini sudah 20 menit, aku mau pakai pakaian dulu dan makan malam. Sebaiknya kau mandi dulu dan menyusulku untuk makan"

Kris terlihat tersiksa di ranjang saat melihat Kai yang pergi dari kamar.

_KRISKAI_

Sudah lebih dari 20 menit sejak Kai meninggalkan kamar, tapi Kris belum selesai mandi juga. Kai sudah lapar dan ia sudah tidak sabar menunggu Kris untuk makan malam. Ia melihat menu makanan yang ada di meja makan apartemen Kris itu, Kai tersenyum. Ia memesan semua makanan kesukaannya tadi. Ia tidak peduli apakah Kris suka apa tidak. Yang penting ia bisa menikmati makanan-makanan itu sebentar lagi.

Kai melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke kamar Kris untuk memanggil si partner sekalian memakinya karena mungkin Kris tertidur di kamar mandi.

Saat sudah sampai di kamar, ia tidak menemukan Kris. Yang ada ia mendengar suara serak Kris dari kamar mandi.

Ia masuk ke kamar mandi yang pintunya terbuka itu dan ia sungguh terkejut melihat Kris yang duduk bersender di dinding kamar mandi dengan shower masih mengucurkan air dari atas.

"Baby…..aku..aku….."

Kris nampak terengah dan kesakitan.

Kai bingung sekarang, haruskah ia menolong Kris atau kukuh akan keegoisan dan misi balas dendamnya?

_TBC_

Udah ngertikan si Kris diakhir lagi ngapaen?

Kalau belum tahu…ya sudah lah. Saya juga gak tahu si Kris lagi apa.

Hahahahaha…

#absurd

Kalao blom tahu cari tahu aja jawabannya di chap depan ya….


	4. Chapter 4

**PARTNER**

Pair : KRISKAI

(Kris x Kai)

Rated : M

Gak suka pair nya ga usah dibaca !

WARNING : Cerita pasaran dan sangat absurd .

Alur datar, OOC, byak typo, garing dan membosankan ….

**ENJOY**

Kai menyeringai senang saat ini. Ia makan dengan lahap dan tersenyum gembira dalam hati. Berbanding terbalik sekali dengan Kris yang lesu dan tak bersemangat di depannya.

Usahanya untuk gantian mengerjai Kris sepertinya berhasil. Ia berhasil menolak sentuhan Kris. Demi apapun, wajah memelas Kris sungguh lucu.

Pasti bermain solo tak enak rasanya, Kai mencoba memikirkan aktivitas Kris di kamar mandi.

Pokoknya ia tidak mau lagi Kris memasuki tubuhnya. Sebagai usaha kecilnya saja untuk sedikit lepas dari macan gila itu.

**Kai mengecek layanan Line nya, ada pesan dari Sehun.**

Sehun : aku berhasil melobi Choi Seunghyun untuk kencan dengan mu.

Kai : benarkah ?

Sehu : tentu saja. Aku handal soal ini Kai….

Kai : aku tahu itu, jadi aku harus bagaimana sekarang?

Sehun : aku mengatur pertemuan pertama mu besok dengan nya, kau bisa tidak ?

Kai : ok….tak masalah. Aku akan mencuri waktu kuliah besok untuk menemui pria itu.

Sehun : Sekarang kirimkan foto mu, Seunghyun minta foto mu Kai.

Kai : kirimkan saja yang ada pada mu

Sehun : aku bukan fans mu, mana punya aku foto mu.

Kai : ck…brengsek! baiklah akan ku kirimkan

Kai mengirimkan foto nya kepada Sehun.

Sehun : hey…kirimkan foto hot mu Kai.

Kai : kau ingin menjual ku ya?

Sehun : hahahaha…bukan babo. Supaya Seunghyun itu tertarik saja pada mu.

Kai : mati saja kau…sudah kirimkan saja yg tadi pada nya.

Sehun : huh…tidak asyik kau kkamjong.

Kai : kau kira aku pria penggoda.

Sehun : tentu saja, kau penggoda hyung ku.

Kai : awas kau besok di kampus, aku akan mencekik mu.

Sehun : gawat!..kakak ipar marah…hiiiiii… takuuuttttt.

Sehun mengirim banyak emoticon "takut" di layanan Line itu. Kai jadi sebal melihatnya.

_KRISKAI_

Kai melihat Kris masih bertelpon dengan seseorang di balkon kamarnya sejak selesai makan malam tadi. Entah siapa yang ditelpon nya. Kai tidak mau ambil pusing.

Ia bosan sekarang dan tidak tahu apa yang mau dikerjakannya. Ia ingin keluar mencari angin atau jalan-jalan, tapi Kris pasti melarangnya. Hampir satu bulan jadi pria rumahan sangat membosankan bagi Kai. biasanya kalau bosan ia akan main PS atau bilyard bersama Sehun.

Tapi di apartemen Kris, ia tak menemukan benda sejenis PS atau game lainnya. Ia jadi berfikir, apa yang dilakukan Kris kalau ia bosan?

Apa ia tidak jenuh dengan pekerjaan di kantornya?

Kai melihat Kris lagi di balkon kamar, masih menelpon rupanya.

Kai beranjak ke luar kamar dan berjalan mengamati dekorasi apartemen Kris. Ia baru benar-benar memperhatikan sekeliling apartemen ini sekarang. Kemarin-kemarin ia acuh saja dengan ruangan-ruangan itu. Toh ia dan Kris lebih sering bergulat di ranjang dan sofa ruang tamu.

Ia melihat ruangan di samping pantry kering milik Kris. Matanya langsung berbinar melihat deretan rak-rak unik yang ada di sana.

Ada begitu banyak jenis Wine dan Coctail.

Ia bisa melihat banyak jenis Wine seperti Le Montrachet, Romanee Conti, Massandra Sherry dan Chateau Mouton Rothschild tersusun anggun di ruangan sejuk itu.

Ia tidak menyangka Kris pengkoleksi minuman-minuman itu. Membayangkan harga satu botol merk Wine itu saja ia pusing. Mungkin Kris bisa menukar botol-botol mahal itu dengan sebuah rumah/istana yang indah mengingat harga milyaran tiap botolnya.

Kai berfikir Kris Wu memang bukan pria sembarangan soal finansial. Tapi bukan itu yang jadi ketertarikannya sekarang, ia ingin sekali meminum wine mahal itu. Ia penasaran dengan rasa Wine berharga wow di hadapannya.

"Baby…kau dimana?"

"Aku di sini…"

Kris masuk ke ruangan itu dan menatap Kai yang nampaknya masih terpesona melihat koleksi wine-wine mahal.

"Kris…apakah semua ini milik mu?"

"Ya…memang nya kenapa?"

Kai menyeringai senang.

"Kris….aku ingin sekali minum Massandra Sherry itu. Boleh tidak ?"

"Tidak!"

Kris langsung menjawab cepat.

"Kalau jenis Le Montrachet pasti boleh kan?"

Kai kini agak memelas supaya Kris luluh.

"Tidak boleh juga"

Kai jadi dongkol dalam hati, Kris pelit sekali pikirnya.

"Kau payah sekali huh…kapan-kapan aku akan minta belikan ayahku saja di New York kalau begitu. Kau memang tak bisa diharapkan"

Kai beranjak pergi dengan tampang kesal.

Kris menghela napas melihat Kai yang sepertinya marah karena tolakannya.

Kai mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dan bermaksud menonton TV. Kris duduk disampingnya dan memperhatikan wajah kesal Kai.

"Aku bukannya tidak mau memberikan Wine itu pada mu. Tapi aku tidak ingin kau kecanduan alkohol Kai. Usia mu masih sangat muda untuk meminum Wine berkadar alkohol tinggi"

"Aku bukan anak-anak lagi. Kau pasti enggan memberikan Wine mahal itu pada ku kan?"

Kris merengkuh tubuh Kai dan membawanya dalam pelukannya.

"Kau masih 21 Tahun, dan alkohol sangat tidak baik di konsumsi untuk usiamu. Kau tahu Wine-Wine ku itu berumur puluhan dan bahkan banyak yang berumur ratusan tahun. Kau pasti ketagihan kalau meminumnya. Sungguh ini bukan soal uang baby"

"Sudahlah…kau banyak alasan"

"Aku berjanji…. akan membebaskan mu meminum wine-wine itu saat kau berumur 25 tahun baby…"

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja…semua milik ku adalah milik mu juga nanti"

Kris mencium pipi Kai dipelukannya.

Kai tersenyum girang di depan Kris. Kai membayangkan nanti akan puas mencicipi minuman "surga" itu.

Tapi Kai jadi menghentikan senyumnya,

usia 25 katanya ?!

Sekarang saja ia ingin pergi jauh dari sisi Kris. Di usia 25 nya nanti mungkin ia sudah lupa dan tak melihat pria yang masih terus memeluknya ini.

Kini Kai tersenyum kecut.

Sial….

Sepertinya ia memang harus mengandalkan uang ayahnya untuk sebotol Wine mahal nanti.

_KRISKAI_

Kai menerima pesan Line dari Sunbae nya di kampus. Ingin mengajak kencan intinya. Kai jadi senang. Dilihatnya Kris masih di kamar mandi, ia masih bebas untuk membalas pesan berisi rayuan dan gombalan pada gadis itu.

Saat Kris sudah mendekatinya di ranjang, Kai buru-buru mematikan HP nya supaya Kris tidak curiga.

"Kau membalas pesan dari siapa?"

"Krystal…." bohong Kai

"Kau bermain dibelakang ku?" Kris menatap nya tak suka.

"Tidak…Kau kan tahu dia teman ku dan Sehun"

Kai malas menatap Kris dan tidur memunggungi Kris di sampingnya.

Kris merapatkan tubuhnya ke punggung Kai dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua

"Jangan coba-coba selingkuh dibelakang ku baby….karna aku akan mengawasi mu"

"Kau pikir aku istri mu" Kai nyeletuk dalam hati.

"Kau paham?" Kris berbisik di telinga Kai.

"Heemmm…." Kai malas-malasan menjawab.

Kris membenamkan wajahnya di belakang leher Kai. Ia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma cokelat yang menguar dari tubuh Kai nya itu.

Sweet….

Begitu lah Kris selalu mendeskripsikan Kai. Kai nampak mulai terganggu dengan kelakuan Kris dibelakangnya. Apalagi sekarang jemari Kris menerobos masuk kedalam singlet putih tipisnya.

Kris memainkan jarinya di dada Kai. Ia belai pelan puting kanan Kai dan ia remas-remas dadanya seolah-olah Kai memiliki dada seperti wanita.

jujur saja…. Kai sebenarnya cukup terangsang dengan sentuhan itu

Kai juga tidak bisa menepikan rasa rindu disentuh Kris. Entahlah…mungkin tubuhnya mulai terbiasa akan belaian si pria Wu.

Kai merutuki kedua putingnya yang tegang, tapi ia bersumpah tidak akan mendesah sekarang. Ia tidak mau kalah oleh napsunya sendiri. Ia harus mempertahankan harga dirinya di depan Kris.

Kris makin kurang ajar karena ia juga menjilati leher dan kulit bahu Kai yang sedikit terbuka. Suhu tubuh mereka berubah jadi panas, ditambah lagi ada selimut tebal yang membalut tubuhnya.

Saat tangan Kris turun ke bawah dan mengelus lembut perut rata Kai, Kai sudah merasakan firasat buruk. Dan benar saja, Kris membuka pelan kancing celana pendek Kai dan memasukkan satu tangan di celana dalam nya.

Kai tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sekarang. Ia akan menghentikan Kris, jika Kris akan "memasuki" nya nanti. Ia sudah berjanji tidak akan mau lagi ditiduri Kris apapun ceritanya.

Napas Kris memburu, ia dilanda gelombang napsu. Ia sentuh lembut penis Kai yang ada di tangannya itu. Ia urut perlahan-lahan dan ia pijat dari ujung hingga pangkalnya. Ia merasa aneh pada Kai. Kenapa Kai tidak merespon sentuhannya?

Kai sepertinya tidak memberikan penolakan tapi juga tidak menerima ajakan nya. Ia masih mengelus dan terus meremas kejantanan Kai yang tegang itu tapi ia yang jadi mendesah keras sendiri.

Kris tahu Kai menolak dicumbu nya. Jadi Kris acuh saja dan berusaha merilekskan dirinya dan masih konsentrasi merangsang Kai.

Kocokan dijunior Kai makin ia percepat agar ia mendengar desahan indah, tapi Kai tetap tak bergeming dari sikap acuhnya. Sampai penis itu menegang keras, Kris menghentikan pijatannya dan memposisikan mulutnya di ujung penis itu.

Kai sungguh tersiksa sekali. Apalagi Kris masih menghisap kuat penisnya di bawah.

_It's really damn hot….._

Kai akui Kris ahli sekali dalam _blow job _ataupun _hand job_. Ia klimaks tanpa suara dan hanya terengah–engah di atas. Kris masih menjilat, menghisap dan menciumi penis Kai gemas.

Kris sangat menikmati tiap tetes lelehan sperma pria tan itu dengan nikmat. Ia makin terangsang saat penis dihadapannya itu berkedut dan terus mengeluarkan cairan spermanya. Ia lahap dan ia sedot keras benda kebanggaan Kai itu lagi.

Kris merutuki sifat kai yang gengsian sekarang. Ia tahu Kai begitu terangsang, tapi ia tak mau mengakuinya.

_KRISKAI_

Kris membenahi celana dalam Kai dan mengancing rapat celana nya kembali. Ia sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Ia kembali mensejajarkan kepalanya di samping Kai yang berbaring lemas. Ia belai lagi wajah memerah Kai yang masih ngambek sepertinya.

Kai merasa Kris memperhatikannya dan menghadapkan wajahnya ke wajah Kris. Kris menatapnya dalam diam dan mata mereka beradu pandang. Tidak ada kata yang terlontar untuk permainan kecil Kris tadi.

Hanya ada bola-bola mata yang saling menatap dalam. Ia juga baru tahu kalau bola mata Kris sangat tajam, tapi juga sangat indah.

Kai jadi berfikir, Tuhan itu tidak adil karena menciptakan Kris dengan banyak kelebihan. Pikiran Kai jadi entah pergi kemana memikirkan Kris. Ia jadi tak sadar saat Kris sudah mempersempit jarak pandang mata mereka dan bibir Kris sudah menempel dan menuntut bibir Kai membalas ciumannya.

Kai merasakan bibirnya benar-benar ingin di makan Kris. Pria itu menciumnya sangat dalam dan menuntut.

Kris berulang-ulang melakukan _deep kiss_ pada bibirnya. Kai sungguh terlena, ini adalah ciuman terintens yang pernah dilakukannya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya ia menikmati betul sebuah hal yang bernama ciuman.

Dan itu dilakukan dengan seorang PRIA.

Parahnya pria itu adalah KRIS WU.

Kai mengutuk dirinya sendiri brengsek.

Ia juga bingung, sepertinya ia memang sudah jadi pria liar dan jalang memang. Tubuhnya tidak bisa diajak kompromi lagi soal sentuhan.

Kris melepas ciuman panjang mereka dan mencium kening Kai berulang-ulang.

"Baby…sudah malam…sebaiknya kau tidur. Besok kau kuliah kan?"

Kai hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Ia tidak protes saat Kris memeluk tubuhnya posesif dan mengajaknya tidur. Kai hanya heran, tumben Kris tidak ingin ngeseks dengan nya. Apalagi Kris sudah sedikit mencicipinya tadi.

Mungkinkah Kris takut dengan peringatannya dan berbaik hati karena hole nya masih sakit?

tapi sejak kapan Kris takut padanya?

Kris kan tipe pendominasi dan pemaksa.

Tapi bagus. Ia tak perlu kesakitan saat berjalan besok-besok.

_KRISKAI_

Kai bangun dari tidur nyenyak nya pukul 6 pagi. Ia terdiam sebentar diranjang dan melihat Kris tidak ada di sisi kanan ranjang. Kemana ia pergi sepagi ini?

Tapi jawabannya sudah terjawab saat Kai menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri ranjangnya. Kris sudah rapi dengan setelan kerjanya dan duduk terdiam di kursi dekat ranjang mereka. Apa Kris memperhatikannya tadi?

"Sejak kapan kau disana?"

"30 menit yang lalu"

Kris tenang menjawabnya dan Kai bukannya bangun dari ranjang, tapi malah merebahkan dirinya lagi dan mengecek HP nya untuk melihat pesan-pesannya.

"Kenapa HP mu kau password? apa yang kau sembunyikan dari ku Kai?"

Kris bertampang keras dan Kai jelas melihat itu.

Kai berfikir berarti Kris mencoba mengecek lagi HP nya saat ia tidur tadi. Dasar bajingan….

"Tidak ada….Sehun sering memeriksa HP ku akhir-akhir ini. Ia penasaran apa saja yang sudah kita lakukan. Kau harus tahu, Sehun itu jahat pada ku. Ia sering mengejek ku"

Kai kembali berbohong, tak sepenuhnya bohong sih. Karena Sehun kan memang sering mengejeknya

"Kau bohong…"

"Sehun sering mengejek ku kalau aku jalang dan Kau mesum Kris. Ya sudah kalau kau tak percaya"

Kai menutup kembali HP nya, dan mencoba memejamkan matanya lagi.

"Jangan tidur…mandilah. Ayo sarapan dan ku antar ke kampus mu"

Kris beranjak meninggalkan Kai sendiri di kamar.

Kai membuka matanya dan berfikir apa Kris marah?

_KRISKAI_

Kris sudah sampai mengantar Kai di depan kampusnya.

Sepertinya Kai datang terlalu pagi, terbukti kampusnya masih sepi sekali. Tinggal lama bersama Kris, bisa-bisa ia jadi anak rajin nanti.

"Baby..aku sepertinya akan sibuk karena pekerjaan kantor, sampai hari Jum'at nanti. Mungkin aku hanya bisa mengantar mu ke kampus, tapi aku tak bisa menjemput mu.

"Ok…tak masalah"

"Annyeong hyung….hai Kai"

Sehun muncul dengan cengiran tampannya menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Sehun…tolong antar kan Kai pulang selama 4 hari ke depan. Aku tidak bisa menjemput nya"

"Siap hyung…aku akan mengantar calon kakak ipar sesuai perintah mu"

Sehun tersenyum jahil menatap Kai.

Kai benar-benar tidak sabar mencekik leher Sehun segera.

"Aku tidak akan mengampuni mu jika kau membawa Kai ke Club atau ke Black Hole tempat biasa kalian menghabiskan kencan dengan gadis-gadis jalang. Langsung antar kan Kai ke apartemen ku saat kalian sudah pulang kuliah"

Sehun dan Kai terdiam karena ucapan Kris tentang Black Hole. Darimana Kris tahu tempat itu?

"baa..iklah hyung. Tenang saja…" Sehun agak gugup melihat tatapan tajam Kris.

"Aku berangkat ke kantor dulu. Baik-baik di kampus dan jangan banyak bermain di kelas"

"Hn…"

Kai merasa Kris benar-benar seperti ayahnya sekarang.

Tapi jantung Kai tiba-tiba berdegup kencang saat Kris menarik dirinya, dan memberinya ciuman manis di pagi hari. Ia masih terdiam dan sekarang sangat malu karena mereka di tepi jalan dan parahnya masih ada SEHUN.

"Click…click…click"

Sehun _speechless_ juga beberapa detik tadi melihat Kris mencium sahabatnya itu. Tapi tangan cepatnya langsung mengambil kameranya dan mengabadikan moment itu dalam bentuk foto dan video.

Kris melumat pelan lagi bibir Kai sebagai sentuhan terakhirnya.

Kai melotot sebal pada Kris, tapi memberi tatapan membunuhnya pada Sehun.

"Hyung…kau keren sekali disini. Kai kau tampak cute"

Sehun melihat foto-foto KrisKai di HP nya itu.

"Kemarikan HP mu itu cadel…."

Kai meninggalkan Kris dan berusaha merebut HP di tangan Sehun yang berusaha dikantongi pemiliknya.

"Hyung…aku dan Kai masuk dulu ya"

Sehun berusaha berlari menghindari Kai.

Sedangkan Kai tidak memperdulikan Kris, dan mulai memukuli lengan Sehun karena tidak berhasil merebut HP Sehun itu.

Kris tersenyum lebar karena kelakuan Sehun dan Kai. Ia masih memperhatikan pertengkaran konyol dua anak nakal itu hingga siluet mereka menghilang.

Seperti nya Kai tidak berbohong tadi pagi soal alasan mengapa ia mempassword HP nya.

Kris merasa lega.

_KRISKAI_

Pukul 11 siang Kai bolos satu mata kuliah supaya bisa bertemu pria bernama Choi Seunghyun di daerah Hongdae. Ia cukup bersemangat mengingat wajah pria Choi itu cukup tampan. Intinya tidak kalah lah dari wajah tampan Kris.

Ia mulai pelan mengendarai mobil Sehun saat sudah memasuki kawasan Hongdae yang padat. Ia berusaha melihat deretan café disana dan mencari tempat tujuannya.

Tapi matanya memandang kaget di satu Café bernama "Mustard Café" karena melihat seorang Pria yang sangat dikenalnya menggandeng mesra seorang gadis cantik keluar dari sana.

Kai jadi termenung lama di dalam mobil melihat pasangan yang tertawa bahagia dan bercanda ria di jalan itu.

_KRISKAI_

Kris pulang dari kantor pukul 7 malam, dan ia sudah melihat Kai duduk manis di ranjangnya sambil memainkan stick PS yang entah sejak kapan dibawa Kai ke apartemennya itu.

Kris menghampiri Kai dan memberinya _back hug_.

"Mandi sana….kau jangan mengganggu ku"

Kris tersenyum saja saat Kai menyambut kepulangannya dengan kata-kata ketus.

Kai kan memang tidak pernah berkata manis padanya. Kris jadi sedikit miris.

Saat Kris mandi, telpon genggamnya terus berdering nyaring. Kai jadi tidak konsen dengan game didepannya. Ia melihat Kris masih asyik membasuh tubuh atletisnya itu di bawah shower yang tampak jelas di mata Kai, karena kaca kamar mandi Kris sengaja di rancang cukup transparan.

Kai sedikit mengintip nama pemanggil di HP Kris yang terletak di kantung jas kantornya.

"Sepertinya Kris benar-benar jadi sangat sibuk"

Ia tersenyum miring dan melanjutkan permainannya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

_KRISKAI_

Kris keluar kamar mandi dengan wajah segar. Kai sudah selesai dengan permainannya, dan ia diam saja di atas ranjang. Kris sedikit melirik Kai yang tumben bisa diam saat ini. Ia akan memakai baju, tapi suara dering HP nya menghentikannya. Buru-buru ia angkat panggilan itu dan pergi ke luar kamar untuk menjawabnya.

Kai penasaran, kenapa Kris lama sekali mengangkat telpon sampai lebih dari 30 menitan. Tapi ia pura-pura berwajah datar lagi saat Kris sudah masuk ke kamar dengan tampang bahagia.

Melihat senyum Kris, Kai makin sadar kalau Kris itu luar biasa tampan sekali. Apalagi tubuh Kris tak berbalut pakaian dan hanya menggunakan handuk untuk membalut tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Kai tanpa sadar menjilat bibirnya melihat Kris mondar-mandir di depannya.

.

"Baby…kau kenapa terus memperhatikan ku?"

"Ehm…itu…sebenarnya.."

Kris tersenyum lembut menatapnya.

"Aku hanya memperhatikan tato mu tadi" Kai kembali berbohong.

Kai menunjuk tato di lengan kiri Kris yang sudah duduk mendekati Kai di ranjang.

"Kau mau membuat tato? jangan sampai kau lakukan itu. Aku tak suka"

"Tidak….tenang saja"

"Sepertinya ini waktu yang tepat untuk menjalankan rencana ku" pikir Kai dalam hati

Kai mendekati Kris dan menyenderkan kepalanya di depan dada telanjang Kris. Kai makin merapatkan tubuh mereka dan mengisyaratkan Kris agar naik ke ranjang.

Kris refleks membawa tubuh dipelukannya itu ke ranjang king size nya.

Tapi Kris tidak menyangka Kai menelanjangi tubuhnya sendiri di depan Kris. Kai terengah dan _so looks damn sexy _di depannya. Kai juga membuang handuk yang melekat ditubuhnya.

Mereka berdua telanjang dan sama-sama bernapsu. Apalagi Kai menindih Kris dan menggesekkan kebanggaan mereka perlahan-lahan.

Kris sungguh tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya sekarang.

Pria diatas nya menawarkan dirinya untuk dinikmati. Memikirkannya saja membuat Kris gila.

Merasakan sensasi penis Kai yang tegang diatasnya membuat Kris semakin gila, Kai berubah agressif malam ini. Ia merasakan Kai mengecupi lehernya dan membuat kiss mark secara sensual di sana.

Tangan Kris pun tak bisa diam, ia remas pantat bulat Kai dan mengelus punggung Kai yang Kris rasa sangat halus itu.

Kai memasang wajah menggoda di atas Kris. Dan Kris sungguh selalu tergoda pada sepasang niple merah milik Kai. Ia ingin mencubit puting itu, tapi suara Kai membuatnya terdiam.

"Krisss ahhh cepat masukkan penis mu. _Please ride me_….. ahhhhhhh cepat genjot lubang kuuhh"

Kai mengajak Kris berguling dan menempatkan tubuhnya sendiri di bawah Kris.

Wajah merah Kai dan deru napas mereka berdua membuat Kris makin bingung. Ia lirik penis mereka yang masih saling menggesek.

Tegang sekali…

Kris menatap wajah Kai, dan mencium kening pria yang membuatnya _horny_ itu lama. Ia kecup singkat bibir tebal Kai sambil tersenyum.

"Baby…kita belum makan malam. Aku ingin mengajak mu makan malam di luar. Kau mau kan?"

Kai tidak percaya dengan kalimat yang baru di dengarnya langsung dari Kris Wu ini.

"Aku belum pernah mengajak mu makan di luar selama ini. Kajja….bersiaplah. Aku akan menunggu mu di luar"

Kris menolak mencumbu nya ?

_What the hell_….!

_KRISKAI_

Jam 6 sore Kai sudah pulang kuliah dan menemukan Kris sedang berdandan rapi.

"Kau mau kemana ?"

"Oh baby….aku ada rapat dengan para investor dari Thailand malam ini. Kau boleh mengundang Sehun kemari untuk menemani mu. Sepertinya aku pulang agak malam nanti"

"Ehm…baiklah"

"Aku pergi dulu ya….."

Kris berlalu cepat dari hadapan nya tanpa kecupan, ciuman, bahkan tatapan lembut seperti biasa Kris meninggalkannya.

Kai buru-buru menyetir mobilnya saat Kris baru saja meninggalkan komplek apartemen Kris. Ia bermaksud jadi _stalker_ Kris Wu malam ini.

Entah kenapa, Kai merasa Kris berubah padanya beberapa hari ini. Dan ia ingin mencari tahu apa penyebabnya.

Kris berhenti di depan komplek apartemen Manhattan dan keluar mobilnya untuk menunggu seseorang sepertinya.

5 menit sudah Kai melihat Kris masih setia berdiri di samping mobilnya.

Mata Kai terus memantau apa yang dilakukan Kris disana. Ia kemudian menyipitkan matanya saat Kris tersenyum cerah pada seorang gadis bergaun indah yang berjalan kearahnya. Kai menajamkan matanya. Itu gadis cantik yang dilihatnya di gandeng mesra Kris di Hongdae 2 hari yang lalu.

Gadis itu tertawa malu karena Kris memujinya cantik. Itu kesimpulan Kai.

Kris dengan sopan membukakan pintu untuk gadis itu dan melaju pergi entah kemana.

Kai masih mengikuti mobil Kris yang melaju kencang membelah jalanan malam Seoul. Kai sama sekali tidak bisa menebak kemana perginya Kris.

Ia hanya bisa menepikan mobilnya di tepi jalan saat mobil Kris berhenti di Rafless hotel and restaurant. Ia bisa dengan jelas melihat tangan Kris menggandeng gadis itu saat turun mobil dengan gagah.

Kai tidak ingin menerka-nerka apa yang dilakukan Kris dan gadis itu di dalam sana.

Karena ia sudah jelas tahu apa yang akan dilakukan mereka.

"Jadi ini…penyebab kau menolak menyentuh ku lagi"

Kai mencengkram kuat kemudi mobilnya sambil menahan rasa amarah.

_TBC_


	5. Chapter 5

**PARTNER**

Pair : KRISKAI

(Kris x Kai)

Rated : M

Gak suka pair nya ga usah dibaca !

WARNING : Cerita pasaran dan sangat absurd .

Alur datar, OOC, byak typo, garing dan membosankan ….

**ENJOY**

Kris menemukan Kai dan Sehun tertidur di ruang tamunya. Dua bocah itu sepertinya menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk main game. Terlihat dari kaleng minuman dan makanan yang berserakan serta _stick game_ yang terlempar di lantai karpetnya dan dipegang Sehun yang tertidur di karpet. Ia juga melihat Kai yang tertidur pulas di sofa sambil memeluk majalah.

Kris membuka jasnya dan mendekati Sehun untuk membangunkan adik sepupunya. Ia mengguncang pelan bahu Sehun agar adiknya itu bangun.

"Sehun….Sehun…_hey wake up_"

Sehun membuka matanya dan menemukan wajah Kris di dekatnya.

"Kau sudah pulang hyung…..."

"Cepatlah pindah ke kamar tamu. Kenapa kalian tidur disini?"

"Kami tadi asyik main game dan Kai yang ngotot mau menunggu mu pulang. Jadi kami tertidur disini"

Sehun memegang pipi Kai dan menepuk nya pelan ingin membangunkan sahabatnya itu juga.

Kai sedikit menggeliat pelan karena sentuhan dipipinya itu.

"Hey…apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tentu saja membangunkannya"

"Tidak usah…biar aku yang mengangkatnya ke kamar"

Kris mengangkat tubuh Kai yang tertidur itu ala _bridal style_. Sehun mengambil hanphone nya di meja dan bersiap mengabadikan pose mesra itu.

"Berhenti kekanakan Sehun…."

Kris sudah lebih dulu mencegah ide Sehun untuk menjahili Kai itu dengan bertampang tak suka sambil masih menggendong "baby" nya"

"Hyung….hanya untuk bercanda dengan Kai. Kau harus tahu, Kai itu jahat padaku. Ia sering mengejekku"

Kris juga pernah mendengar kalimat persis seperti itu dua hari yang lalu dari mulut Kai.

"Cepat lah masuk kamar dan pergi tidur"

Kris meninggalkan Sehun begitu saja sambil membawa Kai ke kamar.

Ia meletakkan tubuh itu pelan diranjang. Kris mengusap kepala Kai dan surai hitam yang menutupi mata indahnya.

"Maafkan aku baby…."

_KRISKAI_

Sehun tampak bingung dengan wajah Kai di pagi ini. Sepertinya ia terlihat lelah sekali. Terbukti dari tadi Kai diam saja saat Sehun mengoceh panjang lebar tentang gadis bule yang baru di kenalnya minggu lalu. Tidak biasanya Kai tak merespon ucapannya.

"Hey..kau kenapa? kau telat datang bulan?"

Kai yang dari tadi diam saja langsung melempar roti yang baru diolesi selai ke wajah Sehun.

Sehun yang kaget langsung berteriak kesal karena wajah tampannya kotor karena selai stroberi milik Kai.

"Kenapa berteriak?"

Kris muncul ke meja makan dengan tampilan rapi khas _Chief Executive_ nya.

"Lihat kan hyung….Kai benar-benar jahat pada ku"

Kai yang melihat itu sama sekali tak peduli pada aduan Sehun. Ia kini asyik mengunyah sarapannya tanpa repot-repot mendengar apa respon hyung korbannya.

Kris duduk dan ikut sarapan disana dengan tenang.

"Kalau sudah selesai, ayo kita segera berangkat Kai. Nanti kau bisa terlambat"

"Sehun ada di sini. Aku pergi dengannya saja…"

"Cih….aku tak mau pergi dengan mu setelah kau merusak wajah ku tadi"

Kai langsung menghentikan memotong roti di piringnya dan menodongkan pisau sarapannya ke arah Sehun.

"Kau mau mati?"

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku berangkat kerja dulu. Jangan sampai kalian bolos kuliah hari ini, karena aku akan mengecek absensi kalian. Terutama Kau Sehun. Aku tahu kau sering bolos kuliah"

Kris pergi keluar apartemennya sambil membawa cukup banyak dokumen kerja setelah memberi peringatan dua pria itu.

"Kenapa pagi ini Kris tidak memberi mu ciuman Kai? rumah tangga kalian baik-baik saja kan?"

Kai meremas gelas susunya dan mengancam akan menyiramkannya di wajah Sehun.

"Oke…..maaf Kai. Jangan kau siram wajah ku. Kau ini makin hari makin sensitif saja. Kandungan mu memangnya sudah berapa bulan?"

Kai yang mendengar ejekan sampah Sehun langsung menjambak rambut Sehun saking kesalnya karena mulut gila si cadel itu.

Apartemen Kris itu berisik oleh suara teriakan kesakitan Sehun setelahnya.

.

.

.

.

"Tadi malam Kris pulang jam berapa?"

"Tak tahu…"

Sehun acuh dan masih membenahi tatanan rambutnya.

"Aku serius bertanya pabo…"

"Jam setengah 3 pagi. Ada apa memangnya?"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya bertanya saja. Ayo kita berangkat ke kampus. Kau ingin melihat Vivien kan?"

"Sehun langsung sumringah mendengar itu. Ternyata Kai menyimak ceritanya tadi"

_KRISKAI_

Kris terkejut saat Sehun datang ke apartemennya lagi dengan penampilan tampan. Tidak biasanya Sehun mau datang ke tempatnya jika bukan Kris yang memintanya.

"Aku mau bertemu dengan Kai. Aku ada perlu dengannya hyung"

Kris mendapati Kai juga berdandan tampan dan rapi di meja riasnya. Kris jadi curiga.

"Kau mau pergi ke mana?"

"Ke kampus….."

"Sejak kapan kau dan Sehun betah di kampus? sampai malam hari pun kalian rajin ke sana"

Kai merasa kalimat Kris itu menyindir sekaligus mencurigainya.

"Sejak ada acara perpisahan untuk sunbae kami malam ini"

"Aku tak suka di bohongi. Mau kemana kalian?"

Kai menghentikan merapikan lengan kemejanya dan beranjak mencari sesuatu di tas kuliahnya.

Ia menyerahkan suatu surat ke tangan Kris.

Kris membaca teliti surat yang ternyata undangan untuk Kai yang resmi ditunjuk sebagai panitia acara tersebut.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi ke sana"

Kai yang mendengarnya merengut kesal jadinya.

"Kenapa aku tak boleh pergi?"

"Aku tahu pesta sejenis itu dan membiarkan mu pergi kesana terlalu membahayakan"

"Pokoknya aku akan tetap pergi dan aku tidak butuh pendapat mu"

"Begitukah?"

Kris memegang pergelangan tangan Kai kuat.

"Kau mau melawan ku?"

"Ck…aku harus datang ke acara itu Kris. Kau lihat sendiri di surat itu kan? aku tidak ingin teman-teman ku berfikir aku lari dari tanggung jawab sebagai panitia"

"Kalau begitu aku akan ikut ke kampusmu sebagai partner mu, agar aku tahu apa saja yang kau perbuat disana"

"Ini acara anak kuliahan, ahjussi seperti mu akan bosan disana" Kai sungguh jengkel sekali sekarang.

"Ya sudah…berarti kau tidak akan ku biarkan pergi"

Kris duduk santai di balkon kamarnya setelah mengucapkan kalimat enteng itu.

Kai membanting tuxedo yang ada di tangannya ke ranjang.

"Kau brengsek….aku ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan teman-teman kuliah dan Sunbae ku. Aku bosan harus mendekam di sini terus. Aku juga ingin menghabiskan waktu seperti pria seusia ku yang bebas bermain dengan teman-temannya"

Kris berusaha menulikan pendengarannya akan teriakan frustasi Kai di kamar.

_KRISKAI_

"Pergilah sendiri sana. Kris tidak memperbolehkan ku pergi"

"Dasar gila dia…jadi bagaimana sekarang?"

"Ya kau pergi sendiri. Aku tidak ikut"

Kai bertampang sebal dan mendorong tubuh Sehun keluar pintu.

"Kau boleh pergi…tapi jangan pulang terlalu malam"

Kris memberikan izin nya dengan suara tegas.

Kai yang sudah mendapat lampu hijau dari Kris langsung berlari ke kamarnya mengambil Tuxedo dan perlengkapannya untuk pergi.

"Kau harus pulang dibawah jam 12. Jangan kau rusak kepercayaan ku Kai "

Kai masa bodoh dengan perintah Kris barusan. Yang penting ia bisa keluar malam ini.

_KRISKAI_

Kai menghentakkan tubuh seksi nya di lantai dansa acara itu. Sudah lama ia tak melakukan ini, walaupun ini hanya mini club yang disediakan disini, tapi Kai sangat terhibur. Apalagi banyak gadis-gadis cantik yang mengelilinginya.

Ia merasa masa kebebasannya kembali lagi malam ini. Ia senang-senang saja saat seorang gadis yang juga menari bersamanya lancang meraba dadanya dan mencium bibirnya sekilas. Malah dengan santainya ia rengkuh pinggang gadis itu dan ia lumat bibir gadis berambut sebahu yang ia kenal bernama Namjoo. Mereka berdua tertawa keras setelah selesai berciuman.

Mata Kai menangkap panggilan Sehun yang berada di pojok ruangan. Segera ia mengambil minuman dan mendekat ke arah Sehun.

"Ada apa?"

"Kenapa kau matikan handphone mu?"

"Sengaja….."

"Kau membuatku repot. Kris menelpon ku terus, dia bertanya apa yang sedang kau lakukan. Aku jadi tak konsen merayu Vivien"

"Matikan saja handphone mu kalau begitu"

"Dia akan marah kalau aku tak menjawab telponnya"

"Sudahlah Sehun. Aku ingin melupakan Kris saat ini. Turuti saja kata ku, aku akan mencari mangsa ku malam ini"

Kai beranjak pergi dari hadapan Sehun dan menemui sunbae-sunbae mereka di deretan bangku yang sudah cukup penuh dengan tamu.

_KRISKAI_

Kai itu jelas seorang Casanova. Dengan sekali lirik, ia sudah mendapatkan seorang gadis. Bukan sembarangan gadis, karena sunbae dalam pelukannya sekarang adalah salah satu _the sexy girl_ di kampusnya.

Kai yakin tidak ada namja yang mengatakan Bora itu jelek.

"Kenapa kau sering tidak membalas pesan ku Kai?"

"Masa iya?..seingat ku, aku terus membalas pesan dari noona"

"Kau bohong…tiap malam aku mengirimi mu pesan dan foto-foto seksi ku. Tapi kau tak pernah meresponnya"

"Bisa mati aku kalau Kris sampai tahu hal itu" Kai menjawab dalam hati.

"Aku hanya ingin membuat noona penasaran saja dengan ku" Kai memulai gombalannya.

"Ish…anak nakal"

Bora dengan gemas mencubit perut Kai yang memeluk dan terus meraba pinggangnya.

Kai sudah tak tahan, ia ingin meniduri gadis itu segera.

Ia buka pakaiannya sendiri cepat dan gadis itu tak kalah cepat membuka _mini dress_ nya di depan Kai.

_KRISKAI_

"Eungghhhh….Kaiiii….."

Bora tidak bisa menahan desahan nya lagi saat Kai terus menghujamkan penis nya di kewanitaannya.

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka saling mencumbu, Bora tak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan adalah kenikmatan indah saat hoobae incaran nya itu memanja dada besarnya. Rasanya Kai itu berpengalaman sekali di ranjang. Tipe pria petualang seperti Kai tentu saja selalu memikat. Bora sendiri jadi kagum.

"Oh…..noona …ini nikmat sekali…"

Bora tersenyum cantik dan berusaha memasukkan lagi dadanya ke mulut Kai.

"Euhmmmm…..ahhhh…"

Bora makin mendesah saat Kai menggigit keras dadanya yang banyak orang bilang montok itu.

"Bragkk…"

Pintu kamar hotel mereka terbuka lebar menampilkan sosok garang Kris disana.

Kai langsung menghentikan kegiatannya mengerjai dada Bora.

Mengapa Kris harus datang disaat seperti ini? Kai jadi bingung sendiri.

Apalagi Kris menyeret kasar Sehun disampingnya yang hanya mengenakan celana boxernya saja.

Kai meyakini Kris mencari Sehun yang ingin _making love_ di hotel ini juga.

"Kai, kau mengajak teman mu untuk Foursome bersama kita?"

Bora bertanya dengan bodohnya saat mata-mata Pria disana memandangnya dengan ekspresi berbeda-beda.

Gadis itu tidak menyadari suasana mencekam penuh kemarahan di sekitarnya.

"Cepat bawa wanita murahan itu menjauh Sehun!"

Kris sangat murka…..

Kai dan Sehun jelas paham saat ini.

Kai yang merasa ia biang masalah langsung menyuruh Bora pergi.

"Noona…pergi lah. Aku ada urusan sekarang…."

Kai mengambilkan baju Bora di ranjang dan menyuruh Bora segera pergi.

"Tapi Kai…kita belum selesai…."

Kris makin panas disana, ingin rasanya menembak wanita itu sekarang juga.

"Pergi kau dari sini wanita jalang, Sehun bawa dia pergi secepatnya ….."

Sehun yang ketakutan langsung menarik Bora keluar secara paksa.

_KRISKAI_

"Plakkk….."

"Bruugh…."

"Akhhhhhhhhhhh….."

Kai merasakan darah keluar dari bibirnya karena tamparan Kris.

Kini dengan kasarnya Kris mencekiknya ke arah dinding kamar.

Ia sungguh kesulitan bernapas dan berusaha menghentikan siksaan Kris pada tubuhnya.

"Puas kau membohongi ku brengsek? kau mencoba menipuku dan bermain di belakang ku rupanya"

Mata sekelam malam milik Kris mengintimidasi Kai yang tersiksa dipojokkan seperti itu.

"L..epppppas…."

Kai memberontak kuat ingin melepaskan tangan Kris dari lehernya. Dan Kai berhasil.

Ia kini menatap marah Kris yang hampir membunuhnya itu.

"Dasar murahan…jalang seperti mu harusnya mati saja"

Kai murka dengan cemoohan Kris itu. Kini ia meninggalkan Kris dan memungut pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai hotel.

"Aku belum selesai dengan mu….."

Kris menghempaskan tubuh Kai lagi ke dinding kamar dengan lebih keras.

"Kau harus punya etika saat orang lain bicara pada mu. Tatap aku dan jangan pergi!"

"Wae? apalagi sekarang….?"

"Kau tampak tak menyesal dengan kesalahan mu Kai…..sebegitu brengseknya kah diri mu? apa kau tak punya hati? kau tak merasa bersalah pada ku dengan kelakuan mu sekarang?"

"Tidak….aku sama sekali tak menyesal. Karena kau juga melakukan hal yang sama brengseknya dengan ku. Kau tidak ingat kelakuanmu semalam?

Kita hanya partner kencan dan aku benci kau seolah-olah adalah suami ku yang mengekang hidupku terus menerus. Kau paham!"

"Aku merasa tidak pernah salah dalam menjalani hidup ku selama ini. Tapi aku sudah sangat salah menjadikan mu sebagai sandaran ku sepertinya. Orang seperti mu sampai kapan pun tidak tahu artinya loyalitas"

Kris mengucapkan kalimat kekecewaan yang mendalam.

"Heh….kau itu munafik Kris. Kau seolah-olah menjadikan ku pihak yang paling bersalah disini"

Kris menatap bibir Kai yang sedikit membiru dan berdarah di depannya.

Mungkin ia terlalu keras menamparnya.

"Kita berakhir…kau bebas sekarang dari hubungan kencan rumit ini. Jangan pernah muncul lagi di depan ku setelah ini"

Kris mengatakan kalimat itu dingin dan berlalu keluar.

Kris melihat Sehun yang masih berdiri cemas di luar kamar hotel dengan tampilan acak-acakannya seperti saat Kris menyeretnya.

"Aku juga akan membuat perhitungan dengan mu Sehun….."

Kris mengucapkan ancamannya dengan suara sangat mengerikan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sial…! kenapa hati ku sakit sekali sekarang?"

Kai meninju kaca westafel dengan sangat keras. Tangan kanannya jadi bersimbah darah di kamar mandi.

"Bahkan luka ini tak terasa sakit dibanding luka hati ku"

_TBC_

Mumpung ada sedikit waktu luang, jadi saya up date FF yg ini.

Ini puncak konflik dari hubungan KRISKAI yang sengaja saya tulis cepet. Maunya sih konfliknya lebih badai lagi…..

Tapi kasian….

#gila

Belum saat nya Kai jinak sama bang Kris itu.

Dari semua FF saya yang pernah saya up date disini, ini adalah FF favorite saya. Saya suka excited sendiri dengan karakterisasi Kai yang saya buat dicerita ini.

#saya makin gila

Hahahhha…..

Belakangan ini, saya gak suka kalo ff KrisKai itu Kai nya polos2 kampret, manja, lemah dan cengeng. Punya hati rapuh kayak cewek gitu. Agak aneh aja.

Nah kalo Hunkai baru agak cocok sama karakter Kai yang begitu.

#ditabok.

Kriskai itu romantic nya seksi n mature.

#makin korslet

Otak gila saya udah terkonstruksi kalau

Kriskai = sexy couple

Chankai = fluffy couple

Hunkai = romance couple

Tapi karakterisasi masalah selera kan? tiap orang beda2 memang seleranya.

saya juga nulis karakter kai yang polos gitu di FF chibi kriskai saya yang judul nya "PACAR".

#itu khilaf

Kadang ff itu perlu juga karakterisasi tokohnya melenceng jauh memang, biar rada seru.

#saya kan absurd dan labil juga.

Jadi intinya, jangan heran sama pikiran miring saya yang selalu berubah-ubah.

Akibat FF di AFF saya makin eror.

Thank you juga ya...makin banyak yg nulis pesan di PM saya. Waduh….saya bahagia atas responnya.

Ok….tunggu updatean FF saya yg lain di awal april ya….


	6. Chapter 6

**PARTNER**

Pair : KRISKAI

(Kris x Kai)

Rated : M

Gak suka pair nya ga usah dibaca !

WARNING : Cerita pasaran dan sangat absurd .

Alur datar, OOC, byak typo, garing dan membosankan ….

**ENJOY**

"Kau harus makan ….."

Kai masih terdiam akan ucapan Sehun. Ia makin asyik berdiam diri di atas ranjangnya yang empuk sejak pagi tadi.

"Ck…..aku tidak tahu kenapa begini. Tapi jangan menyiksa diri terus Kai…..aku bingung jadinya"

"Pulanglah ke apartemen mu Sehun ah. Kau pasti lelah terus menemani ku selama 5 hari ini. Kau juga perlu istirahat"

"Bodoh….mana mungkin aku meninggalkan mu sendiri disini, sedangkan kau tak bisa melakukan apapun dengan tangan mu yang terluka itu. Aku tak mau kau mati kelaparan karena tak makan"

"Aku takkan mati hanya karena tak makan"

Sehun gila sendiri memikirkan Kai yang sungguh keras kepala.

Ia melihat piring yang ada di tangan nya.

"Oke….bayi besar, aku tidak menerima penolakan kali ini. Ayo cepat makan. Perutmu belum kau isi apapun sejak kemarin. Kau harus tahu…ini bukan dirimu sekali, lupakan lah semua yang sudah terjadi kemarin itu"

Sehun bersiap menyuapkan sesendok nasi ke depan mulutnya.

Kai jengah dipaksa makan terus oleh Sehun beberapa hari ini. Mau tak mau ia memakan suapan itu dengan malas-malasan.

"Setelah ini, kau harus minum obat agar tangan mu segera sembuh"

"Sok perhatian…"Kai mencibir

"Aku kan memang selalu perhatian pada mu. Kau saja yang tak tahu berterima kasih…"

Sehun bersungut marah di depan sahabatnya itu.

Kai jadi tersenyum sendiri.

Ya… dia hanya punya Sehun sekarang. Hanya dia yang peduli dengan nya dulu, saat ini dan mungkin kedepannya.

Keluarganya saja tak ada yang peduli dengannya. Mungkin hanya appa nya yang masih mempedulikannya.

Sehun dan appanya, tinggal dua orang itu. Karena Kris sudah pergi dari kehidupannya.

"Hei…aaaaakkhhh…ayo makan lagi. Kenapa murung begitu?"

Kai menegakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum ke arah Sehun. Ia mendekati Sehun dan memeluknya.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih Sehun….kau selalu berada di sisiku"

Rasanya ingin sekali Sehun memukul kepala Kai saat ini. Itu kebiasaan bertengkar mereka.

Tapi Kai berterima kasih dengan tulus sekarang, Sehun tahu benar apa yang terjadi pada Kai. sahabatnya itu mengalami fase menyedihkan dalam hidupnya. Ia tahu ini konyol….

Kai terluka, bukan tangannya.

Tapi hatinya…..

Ia merasa Kai sudah melibatkan perasaan pada Kris. Hanya saja Kai selalu menyangkalnya. Atau mungkin juga Kai sendiri tak menyadarinya.

Kai kan luar biasa keras kepala.

Ia hanya bisa balas memeluk sahabatnya itu untuk menguatkan hatinya.

"Hidup mu harus berlanjut….menyiksa diri seperti ini tak berguna Kai"

_KRISKAI_

"Ayo…kita turun. Ini pakai mantel mu supaya tidak kena hujan"

Kai dan Sehun sedang berada di parkiran mobil Restauran milik Jessica.

"Sehun….ayo kita pulang saja. Aku sedang tidak dalam mood untuk berjumpa orang lain"

"Tidak Kai…kau harus menghirup udara segar sekarang. Aku tidak mau kau seperti orang bodoh terus di tempat mu. Cukup satu minggu kau seperti itu. Lagian aku terus di hubungi Krystal supaya datang ke sini"

"Heeeeh….baiklah…."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei..akhirnya kalian datang juga. Kalian kemana saja seminggu ini. Aku tak menemukan kalian berdua di kampus"

Krystal dengan mulut cerewetnya bertanya riang dengan mereka berdua.

"Kami ada urusan Krys….."

"Urusan apa? jangan katakan ini urusan yeogja lagi. Aku muak mendengarnya Oh Sehun…"

"Jadi kau tidak mempersilahkan kami untuk duduk dulu nih"

Kai akhirnya angkat bicara juga.

"Oh…ya Tuhan..aku sampai lupa. Ayo ku pilihkan meja"

Krystal membawa dua sahabatnya itu ke arah meja dekat jendela besar di ruangan itu.

"Karena kalian tidak datang sewaktu pembukaan restauran ini, aku akan menggratiskan kalian makan siang. Pilihlah menu sesuka kalian"

"Kau serius?"

Sehun antusias sekali.

"Iya…"

"Kai…ayo pilih menu paling enak dan paling mahal di sini cepat"

"Aku _orange_ jus saja"

"Kau tidak makan Kai….?"

Krystal bertanya pada Kai yang ada di sampingnya.

"Aku kenyang…."

"Kai…kau tidak perlu bohong. Krys….tangannya sedang terluka parah. Jadi ia sulit menggerakkan tangannya"

"Omo! jinjayo…? sini lihat tangan mu"

Krystal memeriksa tangan Kai yang dari tadi dimasukkan ke dalam saku mantelnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Krys….Sehun berlebihan"

Krystal kini melirik Sehun yang masih asyik memilih menu.

"Kau lihat saja tangan kanannya. Luka dengan 8 jahitan ku rasa cukup parah. Dan kau tahu Krys….Ia bahkan tidak bisa menyendokkan makanan ke mulutnya sendiri"

Krystal memaksa Kai supaya memperlihatkan tangannya padanya.

"Kenapa bisa begini Kai…..apa yang sudah kau lakukan?"

Krystal miris melihat perban yang melilit jari-jari tangan Kai di tangannya.

"Ini luka kecil bagi namja, kau jangan khawatir"

"Bagaimana aku tak khawatir….. Kai lihat lah wajahmu, kau kelihatan kurang sehat"

Gadis itu meraba wajah Kai dan menyentuh pipi dan keningnya.

"Krys….kenapa kau selalu perhatian hanya dengannya. Aku juga lelah karena kurang tidur juga seminggu ini. Kau tidak adil"

"Kau tidak tidur paling karena sibuk dengan gadis-gadis di luaran kan? aku tahu Oh Sehun…."

"Tidak…aku sudah jadi pria baik sekarang. Kau jangan asal menuduh"

"_Liar….i don't believe you. Never….."_

Kai makin pusing melihat dua sahabatnya itu. Mereka selalu bertengkar jika sudah berjumpa.

Mungkin Kris juga sama pusingnya saat melihat dan mendengar dirinya dan Sehun bertengkar.

Kai tersenyum mengingatnya.

Tapi kemudian ia sadar, Kris….

Kenapa ia memikirkan pria itu lagi? .

.

.

.

"Oh ya di mana Jessica ? aku tak melihatnya disini"

Kai menghentikan adu mulut antara Krystal dan Sehun.

"Dia sedang pergi ke Paris menjumpai nenek ku yang sedang sakit disana"

"Aku sudah menentukan menunya. Kami pesan ini Krys…."

_KRISKAI_

"Ayo makan lagi Kai…mumpung sup nya masih panas"

Krystal kini menggantikan Sehun jadi "pengasuh" Kai setelah Sehun menyuruh agar menyuapi pria tan itu makan.

"Kau tidak malu menyuapi ku di restoran mu? kau lihat pekerja mu melihat ke meja kita terus"

Kai menyampaikan ketidaknyamanannya.

"Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan sahabat ku lapar karena melihat Oh Sehun manusia rakus makan dengan lahap di depannya. Kau tidak usah pedulikan mereka, kau harus segera sembuh. Jangan sakit lagi. Nanti tidak ada pria nakal yang menghibur dan menggoda ku kalau aku sedang sedih"

Sehun mencelos mendengar si cerewet Krystal mengejeknya.

Kai tersenyum mendengar perkataan mantan partner nya itu. Hanya Krystal lah teman kencan nya yang bisa ia jadikan sahabat. Dan ia kembali memasukkan nama Krystal dalam hal "orang yang peduli" dengannya di dunia ini.

"Aaaakkkk….."

Kai dengan senang hati memakan suapan dari Krystal.

"Oh…._my good boy_. Makan yang banyak Kai…..kau jangan kalah dari orang bar-bar di depan kita"

Kai hanya tersenyum saat Kystal mengacak-acak rambutnya dan berbisik lucu mengejek Sehun.

Sehun benar…keluar dari apartemennya sedikit bisa menghiburnya.

_KRISKAI_

"Aku pergi dulu melihat Vivien, aku agak rindu padanya"

Sehun tersenyum mesum di depan Kai.

"Terserah…."

"Aku janji tak akan lama, cepat lah pergi tidur dan jangan menangis sendiri dan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh"

"Kau pikir aku yeogja…? aku tidak menangis"

Kai sedikit tersinggung diejek lemah oleh Sehun.

"Hahahaha….aku pergi dulu Kai"

Sehun kembali pergi ke luar apartemennya setelah mengantarnya dari tempat Krystal tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai memandangi android nya. Berharap seseorang menghubunginya. Entah siapapun itu….

Ia butuh teman sepertinya. Ia sangat bosan seminggu ini tak bisa melakukan apapun.

Ia lihat jari-jari tangan kanannya yang masih sakit. Kai berusaha menggerakkan tangannya itu.

"Aaahhh..…"

Sakit sekali….sungguh parah. Bagaimana ia menjalani aktifitasnya nanti? bahkan untuk mandi dan memakai pakaian saja ia perlu perjuangan sangat keras.

Tidak mungkin Sehun terus merawatnya. Sehun terus menyuapinya saat makan saja ia sudah cukup malu.

"Ting tong….."

Kai mendengar bel pintu apartemennya berbunyi.

Ini pukul 8 malam. Kenapa Sehun cepat sekali perginya?

Tapi Sehun kan tahu _password_ apartemen ini? berarti bukan Sehun yang datang.

Kai bangkit dari duduknya untuk membukakan pintu.

Kai kaget melihat pria yang berdiri di depan pintunya sambil merentangkan tangan ingin Kai memberikan pelukan untuknya.

Kai hanya bisa tersenyum dan menyambut hangat kedatangan pria yang juga dirindukannya itu.

_KRISKAI_

"Kenapa appa tidak bilang kalau ingin datang ke Korea?"

"_Surprise for you my son_…."

"Kalau appa bilangkan aku bisa menjemput mu di bandara"

"Tidak perlu Jongin ah….appa juga hanya mampir ke sini. Jam 10 appa harus pergi terbang lagi ke Makau. Appa ada pekerjaan disana"

"Jadi Appa tidak menginap disini?"

Kai merengut kesal melihat appa nya ini.

"Appa ingin melakukannya, tapi appa tidak punya waktu. Untuk kesini saja appa sudah benar-benar menyempatkan waktu terbatas appa"

"Aku merasa sudah tidak memiliki orang tua saja…..tidak ada yang memperhatikan ku"

Appa nya mendekati Kai dan memeluk anak lelakinya yang sudah tumbuh dewasa itu. Ia usap lembut rambut Kai yang menutupi dahinya.

"Aku bekerja untuk mu anak ku…kau akan mengerti saat kau benar-benar dewasa nanti. Aku bukan seperti ibu mu yang meninggalkan kita berdua itu"

Kai dan appanya terdiam sesaat memikirkan wanita yang sudah pergi meninggalkan mereka untuk pria lain.

"Kenapa tangan mu kau perban begitu? kau habis berkelahi?"

Tuan Kim langsung menarik pergelangan tangan kanan Kai dan mengamati nya teliti.

"Tidak…ini hanya tergores pecahan gelas saat aku ingin membersihkan dapur ku kemarin. Tak usah khawatir"

"Ku pikir kau habis berkelahi. Jangan pernah membuat malu appa Kai. Kau harus hidup dengan benar disini. Appa sudah memberi mu kebebasan dengan tinggal disini. Jika kau membuat kekacauan, appa akan membawa mu kembali pulang ke Amerika"

Kai tentu paham dengan semua ucapan sekaligus ancaman dari appa nya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Appa pergi dulu….jaga diri baik-baik disini"

"Ehm…aku mengerti. Telpon aku kalau appa sudah sampai di Makau. Appa harus datang ke apartemen ku lagi setelah pekerjaan appa selesai. Aku sudah memberikan password apartemen ku pada mu"

"Appa tidak janji Jongin ah…kau tahu appa sibuk"

Kai makin merengut kesal. Tapi ia langsung tersenyum sumringah saat appanya membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat nya senang.

Kai tersenyum dan memeluk erat appanya di depan halaman luas gedung apartemennya itu.

_KRISKAI_

"Ting tong…."

Kai baru ingin merebahkan diri lagi setelah mengantar appa nya ke luar gedung apartemennya tadi, tapi suara bel apartemennya kembali berbunyi.

"Siapa lagi yang datang ?"

Ia kembali menyeret kakinya keluar kamar untuk melihat siapa tamu ke duanya yang datang berkunjung malam-malam begini.

Kai memencet tombol open pada mesin pintu apartemen itu tanpa melihat siapa yang datang di layar monitor.

Kai berdiri kaku di depan pintunya saat Kris Wu muncul di depannya. Pria itu terlihat sedikit kacau penampilannya.

Mereka sama-sama saling menatap tajam menyiratkan kemarahan.

Kai masih ingat betul kalimat terakhir si pria Wu didepannya seminggu yang lalu.

"_**Kita berakhir…kau bebas sekarang dari hubungan kencan rumit ini. Jangan pernah muncul lagi di depan ku setelah ini"**_

Mengapa si "Wu" itu muncul di hadapannya ?

Kai mendecih tidak suka melihatnya.

"Aku rasa kau salah memencet alamat apartemen tuan…."

Kai menutup pintu nya setelah mengatakan kalimat teracuhnya pada Kris.

Gerakan tangan kiri Kai kalah cepat dengan dorongan keras Kris pada pintu itu. Kris memaksa masuk apartemennya tanpa persetujuan pemiliknya.

"Kau terlihat baik-baik saja sepertinya selama seminggu ini. Kau bahkan bersenang-senang dengan gadis Jung itu tadi sore. Dan apakah saking jalangnya kau mengencani seorang ahjussi juga?"

Kris berteriak marah sambil memandang tajam lawan bicaranya.

Kai juga nampak marah dan tersinggung dengan semua ucapan Kris barusan.

"Itu bukan urusan mu lagi. Dan berhenti memata-matai ku Tuan Kris Wu, karena aku bukan siapa-siapa mu. Cepat pergi dari sini!"

Kai membuka pintu apartemennya lebar, mempersilahkan Kris supaya keluar.

Kris dengan kasar menutup dan mengunci pintu itu lagi.

"Kau tidak tahu kan….aku menderita dan hampir gila karena mu. Aku tidak hidup dengan benar karena mu Kai….

Aku selalu menanti pintu apartemen ku terbuka dengan kau yang datang meminta maaf pada ku. Dan dengan bodohnya aku terus menerus mengecek HP ku tiap menit, apakah kau menghubungi ku untuk meminta bertemu. Tapi ku rasa kau memang tidak memiliki hati. Kau tidak merasa bersalah membuatku terluka. Karena kau bisa bersenang-senang selama ini dengan aku yang bodoh terus mengharapkan mu dan merindukanmu"

Kai merasa Kris berlebihan menyalahkan dirinya terus. Ia juga sangat menderita seminggu ini tanpa tahu dengan jelas mengapa ia menderita.

"Meminta maaf pada mu? untuk apa?

kau yang bilang sendiri kita sudah berakhir bukan?

Aku tidak ingin mengemis pada mu dengan meminta mu terus berada di sisi ku. Aku tidak murahan Kris Wu"

Kai akan melangkah pergi sebelum mendengar Kris mengucapkan kalimat yang membuatnya terdiam.

"Apakah kau tidak pernah sedikit pun mencintai ku seperti aku yang sangat mencintai mu?"

Kai mendecih remeh setelah beberapa saat mencerna kalimat mengejutkan itu.

"Ck…Cinta ? berhenti membuat bualan Kris. Karena aku bukan orang bodoh yang bisa kau tipu dengan kalimat sampah mu"

Kai benar-benar melangkahkan kakinya dari ruang santai apartemennya itu meninggalkan Kris sendiri.

"Kau benar-benar berego tinggi Kai. Bahkan hanya untuk meminta maaf pada ku pun kau tak sudi. Aku bahkan rela kau menginjak-injak harga diri ku dengan semua penghianatan mu itu. Tapi kau tetap arogan denganku walaupun kau yang bersalah disini. Hati ku tersakiti parah karena kelakuan mu"

"Aku bukan satu-satunya orang yang bersalah disini dan berhenti menyalahkan ku terus brengsek….karena kau juga bersalah"

Kris makin marah, pembicaraannya dengan Kai tidak berjalan sesuai rencananya. Ia merasa jadi pengemis cinta sekarang.

Ia mendekati Kai dan menarik kasar pinggang pria itu.

"Aku sudah gila Kai…..aku sungguh gila karena terlalu mencintai mu. Aku sudah gila karena menyukai dan mencintai orang yang tak pernah melihat ku. Aku terlalu buta oleh cinta dengan orang yang tidak tahu apa arti seluruh perhatian ku. Aku sungguh menyedihkan kan…."

Kris tiba-tiba mencium bibirnya dan memojokkannya di ujung sofa.

"Berhenti menyentuh ku…"

"Tapi kau dengan suka rela membiarkan gadis-gadis murahan itu menyentuh mu. Apa alasan kau tidak mau kusentuh ?"

"Itu urusan ku Kris… jika kau ingin melampiaskan napsu mu jangan padaku. Lampiaskan saja pada wanita yang kau tiduri di hotel itu. Bukankah kau bahagia saat jalan bersamanya?"

"Kau jangan membuat lelucon Kai…jangan melemparkan kesalahan mu pada orang lain. Karena aku tidak pernah melakukannya"

Kris berusaha membuka piyama biru milik Kai dengan tidak sabaran. Kai mendorong tubuh Kris kuat dengan tangan kirinya.

Tapi Kris Wu jauh lebih kuat dari perkiraannya. Dengan cepat tangan Kris menelanjangi tubuh eksotis Kai di sofa panjang apartemennya sendiri.

"Kris…..brengssssekkk pergi dari siniii…"

Kris menindih tubuhnya sambil terlentang di sofa panjang itu. Kai khawatir dengan lukanya. Ia berusaha membuat Kris tidak menyentuh tangan kanannya.

Kris mulai menciumi perut Kai pelan dan semakin menaikkan ciumannya hingga bagian leher Kai yang merupakan titik sensitifnya. Ia hisap dan ia gigit dengan kuat kulit leher itu hingga membiru, jelajahan lidah Kris sampai pada permukaan bibir kenyal Kai yang paling ia sukai.

Kai tidak mau membuka mulutnya saat Kris ingin melakukan lumatan mautnya seperti biasa.

"Krisss…sudah hentikan…"

Kai masih berusaha mendorong bahu kekar pria diatasnya. Sampai kapan pun Kris sulit untuk dihentikan jika sudah menuruti napsunya.

Kris tidak kehabisan akal, ia raba nipple Kai yang bewarna merah mengundang itu dan ia tarik kuat bagian itu sampai Kai mengeluarkan teriakan sakit.

Ia dengan segera memasukkan lidahnya mengajak lidah Kai untuk berperang saling melumat.

Kai tidak merespon ciuman itu dan hanya diam membiarkan Kris semena-mena mengecupi bibir dan mengeksplorasi mulutnya.

Kini Kris sudah sama telanjang dengan dirinya.

Ia melebarkan kaki Kai dan ia cerukkan kepalanya kedalam selangkangan pria itu.

Tapi Kai langsung menjambak rambut hitam Kris mencegah Kris melakukan _blow job_ pada juniornya.

Sia-sia..

Kris sudah membuat junior Kai tegang seperti miliknya. Tentu saja hal itu bukan usaha sulit bagi Kris yang sudah hafal tiap titik nikmat dan sensitif tubuh Kai.

Satu bulan cukup membuat Kris mengenal sosok Kai luar dalam.

Kris kembali mencerukkan kepalanya pada leher jenjang pria dalam tindihannya itu. Ia ciumi aroma Kai yang sangat kuat membekas dalam memorinya.

Kris menatap mata Kai yang sungguh menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian.

Tapi Kris mencoba mengabaikannya, memang tidak pernah mudah menaklukkan seorang Kai.

Dengan perlahan-lahan ia lesakkan junior tegangnya ke lubang Kai yang luar biasa nikmat itu.

Ia melihat ekspresi wajah Kai yang merasa kesakitan di depannya.

Tapi Kai tidak mau mengeluarkan keluhannya.

Kris menggerakkan penisnya dengan tempo cepat. Dan sensasinya masih sama.

Ia selalu meresapi kenikmatan yang didapatkan dengan menyentuh Kai seperti ini.

Kai cukup tersiksa dalam tindihan di bawah Kris. Apalagi Kris makin kasar menghujamkan penisnya di dalam. Kai berusaha tak mendesah sebagai aksi tak senangnya di cumbu Kris.

Kai berfikir sekarang ia jadi orang menyedihkan. Mereka bercumbu dengan emosi dan amarah yang masih menguasai mereka berdua.

Tapi Kris masa bodoh…..

Ia begitu merindukan menyentuh Kai nya. Satu minggu tak melihat Kai membuatnya gila.

Kai sudah menyakiti hatinya tapi ia sungguh tidak ingin berpisah lagi dari Kai.

Ia bahkan ingin memotong lidahnya sendiri setelah mengatakan kalimat perpisahan mereka.

Karena nyatanya ia sendirilah pihak yang tak sanggup menjalaninya.

Kai benar-benar sudah menjadi racun dalam hidupnya.

Ia makin agresif menusuk hole Kai yang membungkus penisnya dengan kehangatan itu.

Dan ia menambah kadar nikmatnya dengan menjamah wajah pria yang ia tidak pedulikan ekspresinya sekarang. Ini terlalu memabukkan rasanya.

Ia beri banyak kecupan kasar di pipi dan bagian rahang Kai yang seksi itu menurutnya.

"Aaakh….ah ah…..oohhh Krisssss."

Kai tidak bisa lagi menahan desahannya saat ia akhirnya orgasme.

Mendengar Kai memanggil namanya….Kris kembali bahagia.

Kris makin mempercepat gerakan menginvasi hole sempit itu agar ia juga segera sampai.

"Ooouh…Kaiii…."

Akhirnya ia klimaks juga…..

Ia melihat Kai masih kesulitan mengatur napas dibawahnya.

Saat mata mereka bertemu, Kai segera membuang muka tak ingin melihat wajahnya.

Kris benci diperlakukan seperti itu. Ia menarik tangan kanan Kai dan meremasnya.

"Ahhhhh…sakitttt leppaskan tangan ku"

Kai meringis kesakitan memegang tangannya itu.

Kris panik melihat Kai kesakitan. Tadi ia tidak menyadari tangan Kai yang diperban intensif khas luka jahitan.

Kai berusaha bangkit dari tindihan Kris karena tangannya luar biasa sakit sekarang.

Otomatis Kris juga bangkit dari posisi tidur mereka karena ingin menolong Kai, tapi ia tidak mencoba mengeluarkan miliknya itu dan malah membawa tubuh Kai mendekat kearahnya.

"Tangan mu kenapa ? kenapa bisa terluka seperti itu?"

"Jangan kau pedulikan aku….bukankah kau tidak mau melihat jalang seperti ku lagi?

kau temui saja wanita cantik itu"

Entah kenapa Kai terlihat sedih mengatakan kalimat itu di depan Kris…ia tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya lagi. Tangan dan hatinya sama-sama sakit.

"Wanita mana? dari tadi kau menuduh ku berselingkuh terus dengan seorang wanita. Aku tidak mengerti…"

"Kau jangan pura-pura bodoh…..kau juga berhianat padaku"

"Aku sungguh tidak tahu apa yang kau maksud"

"Wanita yang kau jemput di Manhattan's apartement dan kau tiduri di Rafless Hotel. Puas kau sekarang….."

Kai berusaha bangkit dan melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Kris.

"Kai….…..kau mengikutiku?"

Kris nampak terkejut dengan fakta yang baru di dengarnya.

"Iya…kenapa kau kaget? kau juga melakukan hal yang sama pada ku kan?"

Kris nampak berfikir keras sekarang.

Kai ingin melepaskan diri dan memakai kembali pakaiannya.

Tapi Kris tetap kukuh memeluk tubuhnya enggan melepas pelukannya.

Kai memutuskan berdiam diri di rengkuhan Kris, tapi ia cukup penasaran akan kalimat pengakuan jujur dari Kris.

Kris tertawa geli sekarang menatapnya. Dan tiba-tiba kembali merapatkan kembali tubuh polos mereka diatas sofa.

Kris mencium bibir Kai sangat lembut dan mengajaknya _berfrench kiss_.

Kris berbisik pelan di telinganya setelah ciuman mereka berakhir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau lebih cantik di mata ku daripada wanita itu, dan kau tak bisa mengelak lagi baby…..kau mencintai ku juga kan?"

_TBC_

Sedikit nurunkan tensi pertengkaran KRISKAI, supaya agak jelas benang merah konfliknya. Jadi biar pada bisa nebak posisi Kris dan Kai dalam masalah mereka.

Ada yang bisa nebak ?

"


	7. Chapter 7

**PARTNER**

Pair : KRISKAI

(Kris x Kai)

Rated : M

Gak suka pair nya ga usah dibaca !

WARNING : Cerita pasaran dan sangat absurd .

Alur datar, OOC, byak typo, garing dan membosankan ….

**ENJOY**

"Kau lebih cantik di mata ku daripada wanita itu, dan kau tak bisa mengelak lagi baby…..kau mencintai ku juga kan?"

Kai masih diam dan mencerna dengan lambat kata-kata Kris barusan. Otaknya sedang berfikir dan mencari kebenaran akan ucapan pria yang masih memeluknya.

"Pembohong seperti mu memang banyak gombal….pergi dari sini. Kau sudah puas kan hasrat mu tersalurkan"

Kai benar-benar bangkit dari pelukan Kris karena bingung akan pertanyaan Kris tadi. Ia juga tidak tahu jawabannya. Ia tidak pernah memikirkan kata CINTA dalam petualangan kencannya selama ini.

Kris mendekati Kai yang berusaha keras memakai pakaiannya kembali.

"Wanita itu hanya teman ku baby…aku hanya mencintai dan menyayangi mu"

Kris menghentikan Kai yang akan mengancingkan piyamanya.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan mu dan siapa wanita itu!"

Kai kembali menepis tangan Kris yang mulai menyentuhnya lagi.

"Selama hidup ku aku hanya bercinta dengan mu. Aku tidak pernah meniduri orang lain selain dirimu. Aku bersumpah…..baby"

Kai melihat kesungguhan Kris dalam ucapannya.

"Jadi kenapa kau membohongi ku?"

"Aku tidak pernah membohongi mu. Aku mencintai mu Kim Jongin…aku mencintai mu Kim Jongin….aku mencintai mu Kim Jongin…..aku mencintai mu Kim Jongin…."

Kris tahu berdebat dengan Kai tidak akan pernah ada habisnya. Ia bisa gila bila terus berargumen sepanjang hari dengan pria yang dicintainya itu.

Jadi ia terus mengucapkan kata cinta pada Kai yang mungkin bisa membuat Kai berhenti marah padanya.

Kai tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Kris sudah mulai gila dan menyebalkan lagi.

Ia diam saja saat Kris terus mengucapkan kata cintanya tanpa henti dan terus memeluk dirinya di sofa.

_KRISKAI_

"….aku mencintai mu kim Jongin….aku mencintai mu Kim Jongin….Aku mencintai mu Kim Jongin…..aku mencintai mu Kim Jongin…."

Sehun pulang dan menemukan dua manusia yang saling berpelukan dengan keadaan telanjang bulat di sofa. Belum lagi hyungnya seperti orang bodoh yang terus mengucapkan kata-kata cinta pada Kai yang terlihat bosan dalam pelukannya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Kai terlonjak kaget melihat Sehun pulang. Ia mencari pakaiannya dan menyuruh Kris segera berbenah.

"Sehun….kau mengganggu kami. Sana pergi dulu ke kamar. Hyung masih ada urusan dengan Kai"

"Tidak….kau yang pergi sana. Dan hentikan kata-kata bodoh mu itu"

Sehun menutup matanya dan segera membalikkan badannya menuju kamar tamu Kai.

"Panggil aku jika kalian sudah selesai bercintanya"

"Kami tidak bercinta…..!"

"Tadi kita bercinta baby….."

"Kau membuat ku malu di depan Sehun. Cepat bangkit dan tolong pakaikan piyama ku kembali"

Kris merasa berhasil meredakan kemarahan Kai. Ia tersenyum dan segera memakaikan piyama yang ia buka paksa tadi.

_KRISKAI_

"Jadi kalian sudah berbaikan?"

Sehun mendekati Kai yang sedang makan pizza yang ia bawa untuk Kai.

"Belum….."

"Hei….kau suka sekali bohong. Pasti sudahkan?"

"Belum….ku bilang belum ya belum"

"Jadi kenapa kalian sudah bercinta dan bermesraan kembali?"

"Hyung mu yang gila itu memperkosa ku tadi brengsek….."

"Tapi kau menikmati nya kan? hahaahaha…..kalian ini binal sekali"

Kai melotot marah diejek Sehun lagi. Tapi ia kembali memakan pizza dalam diam.

"Jadi bagaimana kencan dengan si Choi….."

"Kencan apa lagi Sehun?"

Kris sudah selesai dari acara mandi nya dan menatap dua bocah nakal yang ada di ruang tamu itu dengan garang.

"Tidak ada….."

Kai langsung memotong percakapan itu sebelum Kris menginterogasi Sehun lebih jauh.

Sehun sangat lemah jika sudah berhadapan dengan Kris.

Ia beranjak ke kamar nya dan menyuruh Sehun segera beranjak tidur juga.

"Kai….aku pulang ke apartemen ku saja. Sudah ada Kris hyung disinikan?"

"Baiklah….hati-hati dijalan"

"Oke….."

Kai langsung masuk ke kamar nya ingin tidur. Ia tidak mempedulikan Kris yang masih diam memperhatikannya di ruang tamu.

"Hyung…aku pulang dulu. Tolong jaga Kai malam ini"

"Aku ingin bertanya pada mu Sehun….."

Kris mencegah Sehun pergi dari apartemen Kai.

Ia melihat Kai yang sudah masuk ke kamarnya dan akan segera bertanya pada sepupunya itu tentang Kai seminggu ini.

"Kenapa tangan Kai bisa terluka seperti itu?"

Sehun bingung mau menjawab apa.

"Itu….."

"Jawab jujur, atau kau tahu akibatnya jika membohongi hyung lagi….."

_KRISKAI_

Kai masih memikirkan kata-kata Kris tadi.

Apa benar ia sudah mencintai Kris?

Kata Cinta terus mengusiknya sekarang. Bisa-bisa ia lebih galau dari kemarin-kemarin karena memikirkan si Wu itu.

Tapi sepertinya IYA…..

Dirinya mulai yakin kalau sudah jatuh dalam pesona Kris Wu.

Semua kelakuan dan tingkahnya menunjukkan tanda-tanda ia menyukai Kris.

Tapi kenapa ia masih mau menggoda gadis-gadis lain kemarin?

Ia menyukai melihat senyum Namjoo, seksinya Bora, dan tingkah genit gadis-gadis lain yang mendekatinya.

Melihat perhatian Krystal tadi sore saja, ia jadi punya cita-cita mencari gadis secantik dan selucu Krystal juga untuk jadi istri masa depannya.

Tapi melihat Kris jalan dengan gadis lain ia sungguh tak suka. Merasakan Kris tidak disampingnya ia menderita.

Melihat Kris marah dan mencekiknya di hotel seminggu yang lalu ia terluka.

Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya yang terjadi pada dirinya?

Kai jadi bingung sendiri dengan apa yang dirasakan dan diyakininya.

Ia mendengar langkah kaki ke kamarnya. Itu pasti Kris.

Kai pura-pura tidur pulas di ranjangnya.

Kris membuka pintu kamar dan menemukan Kai sudah tertidur di ranjang.

Kai masih berpura-pura tidur saat Kris duduk di samping ranjangnya. Kris mengambil tangan kanannya dan mengamati luka yang sudah di perban dokter itu.

"Maafkan aku baby…"

Kris berucap lirih.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai membuka matanya dan mendapati Kris sudah rapi dengan baju santai di ranjangnya.

"Morning baby….."

Kai mengambil bantal dan menutupkan bantal itu ke wajahnya sendiri.

Ia masih ngantuk.

"Baby…ayo bangun ini sudah siang"

Kai tentu saja mendengar ucapan Kris, tapi ia kembali pura-pura tidur.

"Ini sudah jam 10….jangan bermalas-malasan terus. Kau tidak akan sukses jika punya kebiasaan buruk seperti ini"

"Aku sukses atau tidak, bukan urusan mu"

"Tentu saja itu urusanku. Semua yang menyangkut tentang diri mu itu urusan ku. Kau harus ingat! kau itu milikku….."

Kris mulai kembali posesif seperti yang kemarin-kemarin.

"Hah…ya ampuuun, kenapa aku harus mengenal mu Kris Wu?"

Kai bangkit dari tidurnya dan langsung pergi ke kamar mandi.

Kris yang mendengar langsung pernyataan kesal Kai hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Mencintai mu juga seperti mengurus seorang bayi Kai…"

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak ingin kuliah hari ini….."

"Kenapa?"

"Malas saja"

"Baiklah, kau tidak akan ku paksa kuliah karena tangan mu pasti masih sakit. Tapi setelah makan siang kita harus ke rumah sakit memeriksakan luka mu lagi"

"Tidak…aku tidak suka rumah sakit. Luka ku sudah sembuh"

"Tidak ada penolakan untuk ini"

_KRISKAI_

"Ini dimana ?"

"Rumah rekan bisnis ku"

Setelah memeriksakan luka Kai ke dokter langganannya, Kris membawa Kai ke rumah temannya.

"Untuk apa kau membawa ku ke sini?"

"Hanya untuk menyapa nya saja. Ayo turun baby…..dan jaga perilaku mu di dalam. Jangan pasang wajah jutek atau menggoda mu nanti"

"Maksud mu apa sih? jadi wajah ku harus seperti apa?"

Kris hanya tertawa kecil melihat Kai yang marah dan bingung dengan perkataannya.

"Sepertinya baby ku sudah kembali dalam suasana hati yang baik"

Kris melepaskan _seat belt_ Kai dan mencuri ciuman di bibir Kai dengan cepat.

"Aku hanya bercanda…..mereka pasangan yang baru menikah. Jadi kau harus memberi ucapan selamat nanti di dalam"

Kai tidak banyak bertanya lagi dan langsung turun mengikuti Kris yang menggandeng mesra tangannya masuk ke dalam _mansion_ mewah itu.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

"Nicky….hentikan membaca _Business daily_ di hari libur mu"

Kris menegur seorang pria yang sedang membaca koran di depan televisi dengan serius.

Pria yang dipanggil Nicky itu langsung menolehkan wajah kearah suara yang menegurnya. Ia melihat Kris Wu datang bersama seorang pria ke rumahnya.

"_Hi my brotha….finally you come in"_

Kai masih diam memperhatikan perbincangan Kris dengan si Nicky di hadapannya. Kai bisa melihat Nicky itu melihatnya sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Dimana Tif…..?"

"Dia sedang memasak sepertinya"

Nicky itu berteriak agak keras memanggil seseorang.

"Tif…..ayah mu datang, cepat kemari"

Kris mengajak Kai untuk duduk di ruangan santai rumah itu.

Kai mendengar jelas apa yang dikatakan Nicky.

"Kris ayahnya?"

Kai bingung dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Tidak lama kemudian, seorang wanita datang ke tempat mereka duduk sambil masih menggunakan celemek pink nya.

"Omo….ayah ku datang rupanya. Kenapa tak memberi tahu kami dulu?"

Wanita itu tersenyum cantik di depan Kris dan juga Kai.

Kai terkejut bahwa wanita cantik yang sedang berdiri di depannya adalah wanita yang dilihatnya bersama Kris di Hongdae, Manhattan's Apartemen dan dituduhnya tidur bersama Kris di Rafless Hotel.

"Baby…..kenalkan. Dia Steffany Hwang dan dia Nichkhun suaminya"

Kai masih bingung, tapi ia cepat menguasai situasi dan mengulurkan tangannya menyambut uluran tangan Tiffany dan juga Nichkhun.

"Kim Jongin imnida….panggil saja Kai"

"Aku Nichkhun….sahabat Kris sekaligus rekan bisnisnya"

"Hello…aku Tiffany. Aku sahabat Kris sewaktu Kris di amerika dan juga istri Nichkhun"

"Mereka ini sahabat sekaligus rekan bisnis ku Kai…."

Kris berusaha memberi pemahaman pada Kai agar Kai tidak salah paham padanya lagi.

"Ooh…begitu ya…"

Kai tersenyum canggung pada Kris.

"Kris….kau berbohong pada ku. Kau bilang Kai itu pria imut? Tapi ku lihat dia sangat tampan dan juga manly begini. Ia pria yang cukup memukau"

Tiffany melihat Kai dari ujung kaki sampai kepala, sangat menilai sekali kelihatannya.

Kris dan Nichkhun tampak tidak senang akan ucapan Tiffany.

Nichkhun tentu saja cemburu mendengar Tiffany memuji pria tampan lain di depan nya, sedangkan Kris tak suka Tiffany tertarik pada Kai nya.

Kai hanya tersenyum menyeringai mendengar ucapan Tiffany.

Wanita memang banyak yang suka melihat tampilan Kai yang terlihat manly dan nakal itu.

"Tiff….kau ingin menggoda seseorang yang jadi milikku?"

Kris menajamkan matanya kearah Tiffany.

"_Oh My God_. Kai apakah kau tidak menyesal berkencan dengan pria tua atau ahjussi mesum semodel Kris ini?"

"Tentu saja menyesal noona….."

Kai tertawa lepas mendengar Tiffany mengejek Kris.

"Omo!…kau memanggil ku noona…aku bahagia sekali"

Kini Tiffany memeluk Kai erat, seolah-olah Kai itu adiknya.

"Nick….bisa jauhkan istri mu dari Kai ku?"

Nichhkun langsung menyuruh Tiffany melepaskan pelukannya pada Kai.

"Kalian berdua tidak bisa ya melihat ku senang. Aku baru mengenal Kai, tapi aku sudah sangat menyukainya. Kenapa kau baru mengenalkan Kai pada kami Kris?"

"Kris bilang kan Kai ini jago menggoda wanita. Jadi dia takut kau tertarik pada Kai"

Nichkhun sambil bercanda mengingat perkataan Kris pada mereka tiga minggu yang lalu.

"Arasseo….

Kai kau tahu, kau membuat pesta pernikahan kami sedikit berantakan"

"Ha…? aku?"

Kai bingung tiba-tiba dituduh merusak pesta pernikahan orang lain, apalagi orang yang sama sekali belum dikenalnya itu.

"Iya….3 hari yang lalu kami menikah. Dan karena kau…ada seseorang di pesta ku yang merupakan waliku menikah menjadi sedikit gila"

"Jangan mulai Tif….."

Kris sepertinya akan menghentikan ucapan Tiffany yang akan membongkar kedoknya.

"Biar Kai tahu bagaimana kau benar-benar hilang akal karena…."

Kris langsung menutup mulut Tiffany dengan tangannya.

"Tiff….Kris akan malu jika kau menceritakan itu pada Kai…"

Nichkhun juga melarang Tiffany membongkar rahasia Kris.

Padahal Kai sudah sangat ingin mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan? Aku masak makanan khas Thailand kesukaan Nichkhun nih"

Kai mulai menyusun kebenaran akan pengakuan Kris dalam benaknya.

_KRISKAI_

Kris sedang berbincang dengan Nichkhun di ruang kerjanya .

Kai masih menunggu Kris di ruang tamu tadi bersama Tiffany.

"Jadi kau hanya salah paham Kai….Kris itu tipe pria setia. Dia tak suka selingkuh…."

"Aku kan tidak tahu kalau noona temannya Kris, selain itu kalian terlihat mesra sekali waktu itu dan Kris terlihat bahagia sekali saat bersama noona"

"Jadi kau cemburu pada ku?"

Tiffany mulai menggoda pria yang berusia 7 tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

"Tidak…..cih malas sekali mencemburui Kris Wu"

"Kau lucu sekali…mengaku saja. Aku tahu kok bagaimana perasaan mu"

"Ish…noona sama sok tahu nya seperti Kris. Orang sepertinya tidak layak dicemburui"

Kai jadi jengkel dikatakan cemburu pada Kris. Ia masih malu mengakui nya.

"Kris benar….kau imut Kai kalau ku perhatikan"

"Noona pasti sudah terdoktrin si gila Wu itu. Aku benar-benar pria manly….aku tidak cute"

Tiffany jadi tertawa keras bagaimana Kai menyebutkan nama Kris.

"Kai…menurut mu Kris itu bagaimana sifatnya? noona ingin tahu pendapat mu"

"Dia itu sok tampan, sok berkuasa, posesif, suka mengatur diriku, cemburuan, bodoh, gila, mesum, pemaksa, pria yang dingin tapi terkadang sangat cerewet, suka ingin tahu urusan orang lain,

apalagi ya…?"

Kai nampak berfikir keras memikirkan apa sifat Kris yang sangat di bencinya.

Tiffany menatap Kai dengan wajah teduhnya.

Kai melihat Tiffany seperti sosok ibunya kalau seperti ini. Sudah lama ia tidak melihat tatapan kasih sayang dari seorang wanita yang mengayomi dirinya lagi.

"Kau adalah orang yang sangat berharga bagi Kris kalau begitu. Ia sungguh menyanyangi mu. Selama aku mengenal Kris, baru beberapa minggu ini saja ia memiliki banyak ekspresi saat menceritakan seseorang pada ku"

"Maksud noona?"

"Kris itu sangat pendiam, tapi semenjak mengenal mu ia banyak berubah. Ia sering menceritakan pada ku bagaimana sosok mu dan meminta pendapat ku tentang apa yang harus dilakukan saat ingin mencuri hati seseorang. Ia belum pernah mencintai orang lain selain diri mu, dan ia tak tahu bagaimana caranya menyampaikan perasaannya pada mu Kai"

"Pantas saja….ku lihat ia selalu menelpon mu sampai lama. Aku kan jadi curiga pada nya"

"Mulai sekarang kau harus setia pada Kris juga. Jangan jadi _bad boy_ lagi…..kau mengerti?"

Tiffany mencoba menasehati Kai yang nampaknya mulai menyadari betapa besarnya cinta Kris padanya.

"Aku tak tahu noona…Kris itu makin hari makin menyebalkan"

"Aku rasa Kris harus berusaha keras untuk benar-benar menaklukan mu Kai. Kalian ini pasangan yang aneh.

Kau bisa cerita pada noona kalau si gila Wu itu mulai kurang ajar dan menyakiti mu"

Kai tertawa mendengar Tiffany mau membelanya nanti.

"Gomawo noona….noona baik sekali"

Kai mendekati Tiffany dan memeluknya.

Tiffany juga membalas pelukan Kai.

"Aku merasa memiliki adik karena mu. Sudah lama aku ingin memiliki adik tapi ibu ku sudah meninggal saat aku kecil"

"Aku juga ingin memiliki noona, apalagi noona sebaik dirimu. Bagaimana kalau noona jadi noona ku saja?"

"Sepertinya itu ide bagus. Kau beneran mau aku jadi noona mu?"

"Tentu saja…noona cantik dan baik. Aku suka dengan mu"

Tiffany sangat senang mendengar Kai memujinya.

"Kau jangan memuji ku di depan Kris lagi ya….kau lihat ini"

Tiffany menyodorkan HP nya ke tangan Kai.

Kai membaca sms dari Kris di HP Tiffany.

**From : Kris Wu**

"_**Tiff…..jangan kau goda baby ku. Dia playboy sekali jika melihat wanita cantik.**_

_**Awas saja kalau kau menunjukkan aegyo atau sok manis di depannya. Jangan membuat aku dan Nickhun cemburu" **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Tiffany tertawa keras dihadapan Kai yang kesal karena Kris Wu sungguh kekanakan.

.

.

.

.

Kris terlihat cemburu Kai bisa tersenyum bahagia bersama Tiffany yang belum lama dikenalnya.

Kai bahkan tidak pernah memberinya senyum indah didepannya selama ini.

"Sudah ku bilang….jangan membawa "anak kecil" di hadapan Tiffany. Istri ku selalu suka melihat orang-orang imut dan menggemaskan"

"Ini yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya Nick…aku juga tidak suka Kai disentuh-sentuh begitu oleh istri mu"

"Dasar pencemburu! aku suaminya saja tak secemburu itu. Kau terlalu berlebihan Kris"

_KRISKAI_

"Jadi siapa yang bersalah disini?"

"Entah….."

"Jadi kau tidak mau meminta maaf pada ku?"

"Bagaimana aku tak menuduh mu berhianat, kau mengacuhkan dan tak perhatian pada ku lagi, kau bohong kalau kau rapat dengan pengusaha Thailand tapi kenyataannya kau menjemput wanita cantik untuk di bawa ke hotel, kemudian kau sering menelpon sangat lama dengan seseorang yang tak ku tahu siapa, dan kau menolak meniduri ku padahal aku sudah menggoda mu mati-matian"

"Aku memang rapat dengan investor Thailand waktu itu. Nichkhun lah salah satu investor asal Thailand itu baby….dan aku menjemput Tiffany karena saat itu ia akan menghadiri makan malam bersama keluarga Nichkhun di hotel tempat kami rapat juga.

Aku wali Tiffany menikah baby…ia yatim piatu sekarang.

Aku menelponnya karena ingin berkonsultasi padanya"

"Berkonsultasi tentang apa?"

"Tentu saja tentang mu….."

"Masa?"

"Iya….aku tak bohong. Aku bingung menghadapi mu yang tidak menyukai ku. Tiffany bilang aku harus bersikap lembut pada mu dan mengurangi sifat posesif ku pada mu. Makanya aku mulai bersikap romantis pada mu"

"Kau tidak pernah bersikap romantis pada ku"

"Aku pernah mengajak mu _candle light dinner_. Ehm….saat kau mencoba menggoda ku "

Kai mengingat sewaktu ia mengetes Kris supaya menidurinya, tapi Kris menolaknya dan malah mengajaknya keluar makan malam.

"Tiffany bilang sebelumnyya, aku harus mengajak mu kencan dan bersikap romantis supaya kau menyukai ku. Kencan layaknya pasangan kekasih"

"Tapi kenapa kau menolak menyentuh ku sebelumnya? padahal aku sudah berusaha keras menggoda mu waktu itu. Tapi kau tak tertarik pada ku, makanya aku curiga pada mu kalau kau sudah tertarik pada orang lain"

"Tiffany bilang….aku jangan terlalu suka menyentuh mu supaya kau mengganggap aku serius berhubungan dengan mu. Aku mencintai mu bukan hanya untuk memuaskan hasrat ku, makanya aku berusaha menekan napsu ku supaya kau sadar aku juga sangat mencintai mu"

Kai tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus dikatakan dengan Kris.

Kris bodoh sekali tentang perasaan dan cintanya.

Tapi ia tidak bisa mengelak juga kalau ia jauh lebih bodoh dari Kris tentang perasaan dan hati.

Apa yang diperintahkan Tiffany dan dilakukan Kris semuanya benar.

Hanya dirinya lah yang tak tahu apa arti CINTA itu sesungguhnya.

Ia sudah sangat terbiasa berkencan dengan perasaan napsu dan hasrat. Dan Kris juga baru pertama kalinya menyukai seseorang.

Jadi mereka- sama-sama bodoh…..

Berhubungan sex hanyalah sebuah refleksi penyampai perasaan Kris dan pemuas hasrat dirinya.

"Baby….tapi aku tidak akan menolak mu kok jika kau menyuruhku "memasuki" mu sekarang"

Kai kembali dongkol dan memukul dada Kris di belakangnya.

"Jangan mulai mesum lagi"

"Bagaimana aku tidak mesum…kita berdua sama-sama telanjang di _bathtub_ ini"

"Kau yang memaksa membantu aku mandi tadi Kris Wu….kau tidak ingat?"

"Iya…diam saja sekarang. Kita nikmati saja berendam mesra seperti ini"

Kris kembali menyenderkan tubuh Kai di dadanya.

"Jangan meraba-raba tubuh ku di dalam air lagi"

Kris menghentikan gerakan tangannya di selangkangan Kai dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kai semakin rapat.

"Sulit sekali bermesraan dengan mu baby. Aku cemburu kau memeluk dan tersenyum cerah pada Tiffany"

"Karena Tiffany noona itu wanita…"

"Jadi cuma itu alasannya? kau hanya akan bersikap lembut pada semua wanita?"

"Tidak semua wanita dan Tiffany noona itu hanya salah satunya. Ia cantik dan berhati lembut"

"Berhenti memuji orang lain di depan ku. Kau tidak pernah sekali pun memuji ku"

"Karena kau menyebalkan, kasar dan juga pemaksa…."

"Maafkan aku tentang insiden di hotel itu. Aku tidak bermaksud mencekik atau menyakiti mu dengan kata-kata ku. Aku terlalu emosi dan tidak sanggup mengendalikan diri ku waktu itu Kai…."

Kai jadi merasa bersalah sekarang. Ia adalah pihak yang paling bersalah, tapi Kris yang terus meminta maaf padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kris….maafkan aku"

Kai mengatakan permintaan maaf nya dengan cepat, ia tak terbiasa mengaku salah pada orang lain.

Kris sangat paham bagaimana sifat Kai yang semaunya dan sulit diatur itu. Jadi Kai mengatakan permintaan maaf dengan tak ikhlas seperti itu ia memakluminya.

"Asal kau memuaskan ku malam ini di ranjang, aku akan melupakan penghianatan mu baby"

"_Go to hell_ Kris Wu…."

Kai langsung bangkit dari _bathtub_ nya dan menyelesaikan acara mandi dan berendam mesra mereka.

Kris hanya tertawa bisa terus menggoda dan membuat Kai merasa bersalah.

_KRISKAI_

"Jangan terlalu akrab dengan Jung bersaudara. Jangan dekat-dekat dengan sunbae mu yang jalang itu.

Jangan tersenyum menggoda gadis-gadis di luaran. Jangan mencium bibir mereka dan jangan pernah lagi meniduri mereka. Aku menderita melihat mu menyentuh orang lain baby…"

Kris mencium dan menggigit keras bibir Kai.

"Uunghhh..Kriss…..akhhhhh…."

"Kau cepat sekali membangkitkan gairah Kai…"

Kris kini menidurkan Kai diranjang dan menindihnya untuk mengajak Kai berciuman.

Kai membalas lumatan Kris di bibirnya.

Toh secara jujur ia merindukan Kris menyentuhnya.

Kai membantu Kris membuka pakaiannya. Setelah Kris telanjang Kai duduk di perut Six pack Pria berusia 28 tahun itu dengan senyum miring andalannya.

"Kris….bagaimana kalau malam ini aku yang memasuki mu?"

Kai tersenyum membayangkannya.

"Hahahaha….kau mulai nakal lagi baby…"

Kris bangkit dari tidurnya dan membawa Kai dalam pangkuannya.

"Bahkan tubuhmu sangat mungil dalam rengkuhan ku…..aku disini yang akan mendominasi mu"

Kris menjilat leher Kai dengan lembut dan memberi ciuman-ciuman kecil disana.

"Ahhh….kau tak asyik. Kau mau enak nya saja…..aku tersiksa tiap kau cumbu"

Kai terlihat ngambek saat Kris benar-benar sudah dalam napsu tingginya.

"Baby….aku akan bermain lebih lembut malam ini. Aku berjanji tak akan kasar"

Kai langsung memeluk leher Kris dan mencium Kris tepat di bibirnya.

Ia dan Kris sama-sama memiliki satu kesamaan yang sulit disangkal.

Sama-sama sangat berhasrat jika menyangkut berhubungan intim.

Kris tentu saja senang Kai yang agresif begini.

Kai mulai memberi rangsangan ciuman di lehernya.

Tangan kai yang mengelus perut six pack nya juga tambah membuatnya mabuk kepayang.

Kini Kai melihat kesejatian Kris yang mengacung tegang.

Ia tarik dan ia cium ujungnya.

"_Hi dude…long time no see…"_

Kai mencoba menggoda Kris yang tersiksa melihatnya.

"Puaskan dia baby…"

Kai langsung memasukkan penis Kris kedalam mulutnya dan menghisap kuat kebanggaan Kris itu.

Kris sangat menikmati gerakan mulut terampil Kai.

Ia buru-buru menyuruh Kai menghentikan _blow job_ nya saat ia akan sampai.

"Baby….sudah hentikan…."

Kai yang sedang asyik tentu saja tidak ingin berhenti.

"Tidak….aku ingin minum cairan mu"

Kai menyeringai senang.

Kris tentu saja tidak ingin orgasme hanya dengan _blow job_ Kai.

Tapi ia tidak bisa menahan hasratnya saat cairannya keluar dan ia orgasme duluan.

Kai langsung menjilat sperma Kris dengan senang.

Ia menciumi lagi penis Kris dengan nikmat dan merangkak ke atas tubuh Kris yang masih menikmati moment orgasmenya.

Kai mengajak Kris kembali berciuman, Kris langsung meraup bibir manis Kai itu dalam kecupan dan lumatan lidah yang memabukkan.

Ia meremas-remas bokong Kai dan makin merapatkan tubuh mereka.

Gesekan kulit mereka menambah sensasi kenikmatan dalam cumbuan Kris ditubuhnya.

Kai tahu mengapa ia bisa menyukai sosok diktator seperti Kris.

Ia merasakan perasaan dicintai dan disayangi saat keduanya bercinta, walaupun Kris sering bersikap kasar di ranjang padanya, tapi Kai benar-benar merasakan perasaan dilindungi dan diinginkan.

Berbeda jika ia tidur dengan teman kencannya dulu, Kai merasa mereka hanya ingin Kai memuaskan napsu mereka karena Kai adalah pria yang menarik.

Kris kini menggulingkan tubuh Kai ke arah kanan dan menindih Kai yang masih terlena dengan ciuman panjang Kris.

Kris mengarahkan penisnya kearah hole kai yang sudah lama tak dimasukinya.

"Uuugh Krisssss ah….ahhh ahhh….pelllaannn…ah…."

Kai menjambak rambut _brown_ Kris karena kesakitan.

"Oh baby….ahhhh….."

Kris menggerakkan penisnya keluar masuk dengan tempo lambat.

Kai menggelinjang kenikmatan karena rangsangan yang dilakukan Kris.

Kris makin mempercepat gerakan nya dan mulutnya langsung menyusu pada Kai yang tampak menikmati gerakannya di bawah.

Kris mengecupi puting kiri Kai dan menyedot puting itu dengan keras.

"Ooh…..ini nikmat sekali Kris…"

Mendengar suara rintihan dan erangan Kai hatinya membuncah. Ia merasa kebahagiaannya kembali.

Kai itu dunianya dan Kris sudah sadar akan hal itu saat masa "_break up"_ mereka.

Kai makin menyodorkan dadanya ke mulut Kris dan tangannya mengelus rambut Kris dengan sayang.

Desahan mereka berdua sudah mendominasi kamar bernuansa biru itu.

"Ahhh…Kriss…oh….Kris…oh…."

.

.

.

.

"Kim Jongin! apa yang kau lakukan?!

Kris mendengar suara teriakan di belakangnya dan ia menemukan seorang pria paruh baya menatap tajam dirinya dan Kai.

"A…a…appa!"

_TBC_


End file.
